buscando a tu padre, conseguimos nuestro pasado
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Fathine, una joven bruja, viaja con sus amigos a Inglaterra en busca de su padre; lo que no sabe es que no solo conseguira a quien buscan, si no tambien el pasado que, pensaron, jamas volveria. PAUSADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Dos vidas, aperentemente, paralelas

**_Primero que nada les informo los personajes que reconoscan no me pertenecen, y los que no reconoscan... tampoco, ya que esta historia es creada por mi hermana (Nazareth), yo solo me limite a transcribir y publicar. Así que no sean malitos con ella, y dejenle muchos Reviews. _**

**_Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, cuando un dialogo inicia con 3 guiones, es por que los personajes estan hablando portugues; cuando el dialogo inicie con 1 guión es por que los personajes estan hablando ingles._**

**_Bien, ahora los dejo con el capi._**

**__**

**CAPITULO 1:**_**Dos vidas, aparentemente, paralelas **_

Era un día muy soleado en los jardines de La Academia Universitária as Bruxas do Atlântico, la mejor escuela universitaria internacional, especializada en la formación de brujas Aurors, y sanadoras. Academia en la cual solo te aceptaban si cumplías con los cuatros requisitos fundamentales:

1) ser chica

2) tener los EXTASIS más altos en las materias requeridas para dichas profesiones,

3) tener una economía lo suficientemente holgada como para pagar el año.

4) haber nacido en cualquier país que limitara con el océano atlántico.

En unos de los tantos pasillos de la prestigiosa academia de brujas se encontraban dos chicas, una de ellas parecía tener una forma de vestir muy particular, de hecho podía decirse que era un poco alocada, con colores cítricos, o que de por si se veían muy llamativos, tenia el pelo negro azulado, ojos verde esmeralda, muy lindos, de hecho podía decirse que tenia un aire de despistada, media un metro 80 y se llamaba Fathine Aveiro; a cambio la otra chica se vestía a la ultima moda del país lusitano, era la envidia de sus compañeras de clases, ella tenia los ojos dorados, el cabello de un color castaño, tenia un aire de que se la sabia todas mas una, media un metro 70 y se llamaba Ana Correia, ambas chicas eran las mejores amigas de la academia, y hablaban de lo que se pondrían esa noche, para la fiesta que daría la escuela, para celebrar que, en el caso de ellas, terminaban el primer año de sus estudios para Aurors. Pero fueron interrumpidas por Fabiola De la Croix, una chica francesa un año mayor que ellas y les dice con un tono de nerviosismo a la chica de nombre fathine:

--fathine, gápido… tus padges… al pageceg fuegon atacados pog mogtifagos… y… y pagece que están muy mal, o… mugiegon…. La vegdad no se

Fathine palideció y corrió en dirección al despacho de la directora, ana asustada por el estado de los padres de su amiga y amigos de toda la vida de su familia, la siguió

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos fathine llego al despacho de la directora con una mezcla de sentimientos le exigió a la profesora que los dejaran ver a sus padres, pero esta, con expresión muy triste solo dijo:

---fathine lo siento pero tus padres han muerto

El poco color que quedaba en el rostro de la chica se desvaneció, ana, quien había llegado a tiempo para oír a la directora abrazo a su amiga en señal de apoyo, esta solo comenzó a llorar en los brazos de ana.

--- y… y… Joao? – pregunto la ojos verdes entrecortadamente, después de un par de minutos – el… el también…

--- no – contesto la directora, por la cara de las dos chicas se vio una sonrisa de alivio que ambas, en respeto a los padres de fathine escondieron – el joven Joao se encontraba en el colegio muggle cuando todo sucedió, ahora esta con los padres de la señorita Correia.

--- cuando es el funeral? – pregunto ana

--- mañana – contesto brevemente la directora.

--- déjeme ir hoy a casa – hablo fathine de pronto con tono firme – quiero arreglar todo yo misma, y ver a Joao, por favor directora.

--- déjeme ir a mi también – dijo ana – los padres de fathy fueron grandes amigos de mi familia, y aun mas importante, ella es mi amiga, y me necesita profesora.

--- esta bien, chicas – dijo la directora – pueden irse ahora mismo, después de todo, ya el año escolar termino, yo enviare sus cosas esta noche. – las jóvenes asintieron y se dispusieron a salir del despacho de su directora.

--- Fathine – llamo la máxima autoridad del colegio – de verdad lo siento mucho – la chica asintió y junto con su amiga salieron del colegio y se aparecieron en Câmara de Lobos, una pequeña ciudad, perteneciente a la isla de madeira (isla donde se encontraba el colegio), donde ambas vivían.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de fathine, de donde en esos momentos los aurors estaban haciendo las investigaciones respectivas. A las afueras de la casa había un grupo de personas observando, entre ellas una mujer embarazada parecida a Ana, un hombre que la tenia tomada por la cintura, una niña y un niño de alrededor de 5 años, todos con una expresión de profunda tristeza; el niño lloraba como nunca; eran la familia de Ana, y Joao.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia ellos, fathine abrazo al chico fuertemente, y ambos estallaron en llanto, la familia de ana, se mantenía en silencio viendo a los dos hermanos.

--- fathine cariño – hablo la madre de ana con tono maternal – lamentamos lo que sucedió.

--- y queremos que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros -aporto paternalmente el hombre, quien tenia el cabello rojo y los ojos color negro - para lo que necesites.

--- muchas gracias, señora Ana, Dereck; se que Joao y yo podemos contar con ustedes siempre – dijo la ojos verde mientras abrazaba también a los señores – se los agradezco mucho.

--- también pueden contar con nosotras – dijo la niña (la cual tenia los ojos y el cabello color miel) con tono triste e inocente mientras señalaba a ana, y a ella misma.

--- lo se Louren – dijo fathy mientras la abrazaba a ella también.

--- también puedes contar conmigo – dijo una voz de hombre tras ella, la chica se volteo y vio a un chico, igual de alto que fathine, de buen cuerpo, con los ojos y el cabello de color negro aceituna y vestido con una túnica del mismo color – siempre, que no se te olvide.

Fathine abrazo al chico con fuerza, el, uno de sus mejores amigos, no lo veía desde hacia mas de dos meses, y le dolía que fuese así que se reencontrasen.

--- creí que estarías trabajando diego – dijo ana

--- estar aquí con ustedes es mucho más importante – respondió este, mientras abrazaba también a la ojos miel.

A lo largo de la tarde muchos magos y muggles de la alta sociedad se acercaron a darle el pésame a la joven y a su hermanito (los muggle no sabían como habían muerto los señores aveiro, la versión oficial, era por haberse resistido a un secuestro), Diego y la familia Ana se había quedado con fathine todo el día, y por lo visto no tenían intenciones de irse hasta que enterrasen a los padres de la joven. Alrededor de las 7:00, llego un chico con un cuerpo escultural, vestido con una túnica de gala azul marino, un poco mas alto que fathine, con el cabello rubio, que lucia unos mechones pintados de negro que lo hacían ver muy sexy, y los ojos del mismo color que su túnica, estaban oculto tras unas oscuras gafas que lo hacían ver aun mas sexy; arrastraba un enorme baúl consigo, pero se veía muy triste.

Llego a la habitación donde estaban Ana, Fathine, y Diego, al ver a la segunda, se le partió el corazón, nunca había soportado ver a fathine triste, soltó el baúl y corrió hasta la chica, la abrazo con fuerza, los otros dos chicos no dijeron nada, esperaron a que el recién llegado y fathy se soltaran.

--- lamento llegar hasta ahora – dijo el ojos azules – si no es por que Fabiola me lo dijo cuando estábamos en la ceremonia del instituto, no me hubiese enterado.

--- no te preocupes Paulo – dijo fathine – lo importante es que estas aquí.

--- y no nos mandaron nuestro equipaje? – pregunto ana, viendo el baúl de Paulo.

--- no – respondió el chico – de hecho, no saben que me escape del instituto, tuve que invocar mis cosas para que no me atraparan

--- porque eso no me extraña para nada? – pregunto diego. Fathine sonrió por el comentario, para la sorpresa de todos.

El resto de la noche la pasaron los chicos juntos, mientras mas y mas personas llegaban a darle el pésame a la chica, esa noche, los amigos de fathine durmieron en la habitación que cada uno tenia adaptada para ellos en la casa de la chica, fathine y su hermano durmieron en la habitación de los señores Aveiro, y la señora Ana, Dereck y Louren durmieron juntos en la habitación de huéspedes

A partir de ese día, la vida de todos ellos no solo les cambiaria, el pasado de esos chicos, de dereck y la Sra. Ana volvería poco a poco.

-------------------------------------------

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba un joven muchacho de 18 años, cabello alborotado color negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda; contemplando la graduación de su novia; el chico se encontraba en el castillo de hogwarts, mientras veía como entregaban el titulo de graduados a viejos compañeros del colegio como Colin Creveey; o compañeros de lucha como Luna Lovegood; pero lo que mas lo emociono fue el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore llamo a la pelirroja tanto quería.

- Ginebra Weasley – dijo la voz potente del director, la ojosceleste se apresuro a llegar donde el viejo mago la esperaba para darle el diploma. Harry no pudo evitar levantarse y aplaudir fuertemente, pero no fue el único, la familia weasley en pleno (incluyendo a Percy) estaba ahí, en primera fila aplaudiendo con tantas ganas que cualquiera que los escuchara sin saber que sucedía creería que se había desatado una terrible explosión.

La ceremonia de graduación culmino con un baile, en el que todos los presentes echaron un pie.

- estas hermosísima Ginny – le dijo harry, mientras acertaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

- gracias cariño – respondió esta devolviéndole el beso – tu también te ves muy guapo.

- ey harry – se escucho la voz de ron a lo lejos – deja de acaparar a mi hermana, que hasta ahora he felicitado a todos menos a ella. - El chico estallo a carcajadas, y junto con ginny se dirigió hasta donde estaba la familia weasley.

El resto de la noche fue muy divertida para todos, pero… como dice el dicho: _no hay rosa sin espinas´´, _y para harry la espina de esa esplendida noche fue el final, y es que gracias al profesor dumbledore, habían logrado que la protección que el chico tenia (gracias al sacrificio hecho por su madre en hallowen de 1981) fuese alargada dos años mas, y era este el motivo de que el chico no quería que la fiesta terminara: debía volver con los Dursley, solo seria hasta que cumpliese 19 años, pero aun así hubiese preferido estar en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, junto con sirius y remus. Y así, ese odiado momento llego, era media noche, y los weasley se ofrecieron a llevarlo a Privet Drive; el chico acepto y media hora después ya estaba en su casa´´; con cuidado de no despertar a sus tíos, camino de puntillas, cruzando el recibo, solo le faltaba subir las escaleras, pero…

- ¿Qué horas crees que son estas de llegar muchacho? – bramo la voz de Vernón Dursley, mientras la luz del recibo se encendía.

- la hora que a mi se me dio la gana – respondió harry de mala gana encarando a su tio – además querido´´ tío, te recuerdo que soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que yo quiera.

- me importa un comino que seas mayor muchacho – grito el tío, mientras se veía la vena de la sien palpitarle – ya van dos días que llegas tan tarde, y déjame decirte que mientras vivas en esta casa no puedes llegar a la hora que quieras y…

- y se puede saber quien me lo va a impedir? – pregunto harry con malignidad, mientras le apuntaba con la varita a su tío, este al parecer del susto olvido como hablar – si, eso imagine; ahora si no te importa me voy a la cama.

Sin decir nada mas harry subió a su habitación, daría lo que fuese para que esos dos años extra que pasaría con los Dursley acabaran rápidamente, ahora solo le quedaba un mes, si un mes, el día que cumpliera 19 años, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y quizás algún otro miembro de la orden lo iría a buscar, y se libraría, esa vez si, de sus tíos.

Se puso su pijama, y se metió en la cama, al día siguiente debía despertarse temprano, tenia la ceremonia para celebrar que culminaba un año mas de sus estudios para auror (de hecho, terminaba el primer año), pensando en lo divertida que estaría esa reunión, se quedo dormido.

-------------------------------------------

Fathine no podía creer lo hipócrita que puede llegar a ser la gente cuando una persona se moría; ese día habían llegando una gran cantidad de magos, bruja y muggles, que mas que porque quisieran estar ahí, lo hacían por compromiso; gracias a los altos cargos que tenían sus padres (su padre era el ministro de magia de Portugal, y su madre subsecretaria del presidente del gobierno regional de madeira) los medios de comunicación de uno u otro mundo estaban presentes en el entierro del matrimonio Aveiro.

Solo Ana, Diego, Paulo y la familia de cada uno de ellos parecían verdaderamente apenados y entristecidos por la perdida (obvio que fathine y Joao estaban en este grupo).

Al medio día todos los presentes ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas, los padres de Diego y Paulo se habían tenido que ir por que sus trabajos así lo requerían, diego había pedido permiso en su trabajo para faltar hasta el día siguiente, y así los cuatro amigos se dedicaban a arreglar las habitaciones de la Mansión de los Aveiro, mientras la Sra. Ana y Dereck llevaban a Joao y a Louren a pasear, para que el niño no se sintiera tan mal por la perdida de sus padres, y los adultos pudieran despejar su mente.

--- ey fathine – retumbo la voz de Paulo por toda la casa – mira lo que conseguí en el sótano- la chica, seguida de ana y diego se acercaron para ver lo que Paulo tenia en las manos.

Este tenía un pequeño cofrecito de madera, con la llave en la cerradura, la pelinegro lo tomo, y abrió, en el se encontraban una serie de papeles, una cadena de oro y una cinta negra. La chica tomo los papeles, y el corazón casi se le sale, palideció aun mas y unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro… eran papeles de adopción!!! Fathine no lo podía, todo ese tiempo le habían mentido, ella no era una aveiro, no era hermana de sangre de Joao… era adoptada.

--- que… que dicen? – pregunto ana preocupada al ver su reacción. La ojosverdes, no podía ni hablar, por lo que se limito a alcanzarle los papeles. Ana los leyó, y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrir la boca, Diego al ver que ninguna parecía querer decir lo que pasaba, se los arranco a Ana, y Paulo se acerco a el para también leer. Ambos abrieron la boca incrédulos, levantaron la mirada y observaron a fathine, como esperando a que esta hiciese algo, parecía que los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Fathine, sin decir nada, tomo una carta que se encontraba dentro del cofre, y la leyo, los otros tres se acercaron para leer:

_Querida fathine:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque de seguro ye hemos muerto. El motivo de esta carta, es para pedirte que por favor no nos odies por no haberte contado que eras adoptada, teníamos miedo de la reacción que tuvieses cuando lo supieras, y es por eso que guardamos esta carta, junto con los papeles y el medallón, para que los consiguieras una vez que hubiésemos muerto, y así no tener que sufrir si decidías odiarnos después de esto._

_Queremos que sepas, que si quieres buscar a tus padres biológicos, hazlo en Londres Inglaterra, en un orfanato muggle, en los papeles de adopción salen los datos del orfanato._

_El medallón esta en el cofre, lo tenias el día que te adoptamos; por lo que sabemos, tiene la iniciales de tu madre. Y según nos dijo la directora del orfanato, la cinta te la puso tu madre en la muñeca, por que es una pista de quien es tu padre biológico._

_Recuerda que siempre te quisimos, y aunque no nos quieras mas ahora que sabes la verdad,, para nosotros tú siempre fuiste nuestra hija, sin importar que no llevases nuestra sangre._

_Alexandra y Joao Aveiro_

_Tus padres._

Nadie dijo nada después de leer la carta, fathine, tomo de inmediato el medallón, era muy bonito, de oro, con un pequeño sol y las iniciales: P.E., se quedo contemplándolo por unos minutos, luego lo dejo nuevamente dentro del cofre y saco la cinta, una cinta de raso negra, con un perro del mismo color bordado y la letra C. la contemplo un par de minutos, Ana también contemplo la cinta, se le hacia algo conocida, sabia que había visto una parecida, en otro lado, o mejor dicho en otras manos.

--- los buscare – dijo de pronto la ojos verdes, con lagrimas en los ojos y rencor – buscare a mis padres biológicos, y les daré las gracias por haberme puesto en adopción, porque si no me querían, lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que los Aveiro me adoptaran.

--- Fathy… tu… estas segura? – pregunto diego

--- de que? – Respondió fathine - ¿de buscarlos, o de echarles en cara que jamás los querré como a mamá y a papá, que en solo dos segundo de saber quienes son mis padres, los odio más que a nadie por haberme abandonado? - los chico quedaron pasmados con lo dicho por la chica, jamás la habían oído hablar así, normalmente era ella, la que decía que el odio, la ira y el rencor eran malos compañeros; ellos sabían que cuando se enojaba era de temer, pero jamás la habían visto así.

--- y… cuando partimos a Londres? – pregunto Paulo inesperadamente.

--- partimos? – pregunto fathine extrañada, olvidando así su enojo

--- claro – corroboro Diego – o que esperabas?... que te dejáramos ir a Londres sola? Te perderías en un segundo – agrego con una sonrisa, ya que la chica podía llegar a ser extremadamente despistada.

--- oh gracias chicos – dijo fathy contenta, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos para abrazarlos; cuando los soltó, los tres se quedaron viendo a Ana, que no decía nada, los veía a los tres, pero a la vez no lo hacia, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Los chicos se miraron, sabia lo que le pasaba, Ana Correia, odiaba la hora del te, el big ben, el ingles (idioma), y en general todo lo que tuviese que ver con Inglaterra

--- Ana… -llamo fathine con cautela – si tu no quieres ir, no importa, yo se que es muy duro para ti y…

--- quien dijo que yo no voy?- pregunto Ana de pronto

--- es que como te quedaste así - aporto Paulo

--- y – agrego Diego -cabe la posibilidad que nos crucemos con Le…

--- no lo nombres ¿si? – dijo Ana cortante – y si, si voy a ir, pero a cambio, quiero que no vuelvan a nombrar a ese tipo en mi presencia ¿OK?.- Los chicos asintieron.

--- bien, y cuando nos vamos? – pregunto Ana

--- yo necesito un par de días, para pedir vacaciones en el trabajo, - tercio Diego - y si no me las dan, tendré que pedir una transferencia.

--- que les parece si nos vamos el Sábado? – opino Paulo, - estamos a Martes, así que tendremos suficiente tiempo para arreglar cualquier asunto.

--- no – negó Ana- yo no puedo, el sábado es luna llena

--- cierto – afirmo fathine – casi lo olvidaba, entonces nos vamos el prox. Martes, yo consigo las reservaciones y todas esas cosas… y a cambio, ustedes me dan una caja de chocolates con almendras cada uno – agrego riendo.

--- bien, – volvió a decir Ana – ahora tenemos que avisarle a nuestros padres.

--- estas loca? – pregunto Paulo alarmado – ya somos mayores de edad, no tenemos porque avisarles nada, además se van a negar a que vallamos.

--- si, pero si no les decimos, capaz que tu mamá va y te mata – dijo Diego riendo – y de paso le hace un favor a la mia y me mata a mi también. – con la mención de su madre Paulo se puso serio.

--- esta bien, digámosle – dijo Paulo – pero que sea a todos a la vez… quiero ver como los riñen a todos…

En ese momento, se escucho el ruido de picotazos en el cristal de la ventana, Fathine se dirigió hacia esta y la abrió, por ella entraron 13 lechuzas, una con una carta en el pico, y las otras 12 divididas en dos grupos de 6, cada grupo traía un gran baúl. En la carta solo había cuatro palabras:

_Aquí están sus baúles_

La chica tomo los baúles de ella y de ana, ahora solo les faltaba avisarles a los padres de sus amigos y se irían a Londres.

-------------------------------------------

Era cerca del medio día y en el número 4 de Prive Drive estallaba una de las ya conocidas discusiones.

- muchacho – gruñía tío Vernón, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño – sal ahora mismo, que Duddley necesita el baño.

- aun no termino de bañarme – se escucho la voz cansina de Harry Potter al otro lado de la puerta.

- eso no me importa – seguía gritando Vernón, mientras miraba a su hijo preocupado de que usase el pasillo como baño – sal AHORA!!!.

La puerta del baño se abrió de un tirón, y un Harry molesto, con una toalla atada a la cintura con el cabello empapado cayendo sensualmente por su rostro, y algunas gotas de agua en su pecho; salía del baño. Y Duddley entraba rápidamente, Harry al ver a su primo, olvido su enfado y comenzó a reírse mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Potter!!! – le grito su tía Petunia desde su habitación – deja de llenar el pasillo de agua, harry asintió con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, se detuvo, saco su varita (que llevaba para todos lados, incluso como acaban de notar hasta para bañarse) y ante la cara de horror de sus tíos, apunto al suelo y dijo.

- _Aguamenti´´_- de inmediato un chorro de agua salio de su varita, haciendo que pareciese que había llovido dentro de la casa. La cara de los tíos de Harry era de horror e ira, harry estallo nuevamente a carcajada y entro a su habitación. Hay vistió para ir a la fiesta de la Academia de Aurors donde estudiaba.

Tras varios minutos sin saber que ponerse, se decidió por un pantalón Jean rojo, y un una franela negra, la cual tenia unas delgadas líneas blancas que formaban un león, los zapatos a juego con la franela, trato de peinarse, pero el resultado fue como si no lo hubiese intentado. Sin molestarse por eso, salio de su habitación, con cuidado por no resbalarse, paso por el pasillo, y salio de las casa sin despedirse de nadie.

Afuera el sol estaba abrasador, se dirigió a un callejón y allí se desapareció; lo hubiese hecho en casa de sus tíos, y así evitarse el problema de tener que buscar un sitio donde esconderse, pero junto con el hechizo que Dumbledore había utilizado para aumentar su protección, también había bloqueado todas las formas posibles para que alguien llegase a la casa de manera mágica (es decir, nadie podía aparecerse, usar la red flu o un traslador para dirigirse al numero 4 de Prive Drive).

El chico apareció en una calle desolada de Londres, frente así estaban varias tiendas muggle de aspecto abandonado, una de ellas ponía en un mugriento mostrador lo que parecían ser artefactos eléctricos de unos 20 años de antigüedad. El chico, omitiendo el letrero de _Cerrado´´_ que ponían en la puerta, entro. Una vez adentro se dirigió hacia un viejo televisor, (que parecía de los primeros que se crearon en el mundo). Tomo la perilla con la que se cambiaban los canales, y la movió marcando los canales 28767 y de inmediato susurro:

- Harry Potter, primer curso, Auror

El suelo de la tienda comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, descendió unos cuantos metros, hasta que se detuvo y una voz gruesa dijo:

- Bienvenido Harry Potter, a la Academia de Aurors y Sanadores del Ministerio de Magia… felicidades por aprobar el curso.

Harry sonrio internamente, y entro por unas enormes puertas de roble, llego a un vestíbulo que no tenia nada que envidiarle al de Hogwarts, en este se encontraban un par de escaleras, una dirigía hacia la derecha del edificio, y tenia un enorme rotulo que rezaba:

_Área de Sanadores:_

_Aulas de:_

_Pociones Avanzadas -------------------------------------------- 1er piso, aula A1_

_Encantamientos de Primeros Auxilios ----------------------- 1er piso, aula B2_

_Transformaciones y Destranformaciones ------------------- 1er piso, aula C1_

_Tratamientos Prácticos con Animales -----------------------2do piso, aula D2_

_Identificación y cura de Maleficios Mal Realizados ------ 2do piso, aula E1_

_Identificación de Mordeduras ------------------------------- 2do piso, aula F2_

_Herbologia Avanzada -----------------------------------------2do piso, huerto H1 y 2_

La otra escalera dirigía hacia el ala izquierda del edificio, e igualmente tenia un rotulo con las siguientes indicaciones:

_Área de Aurors_

_Aulas de:_

_Antídotos -------------------------------------------------------- 1er piso, aula A2_

_Ocultación y Disfrases ---------------------------------------- 1er piso, aula B1_

_Sigilo y Rastreo ------------------------------------------------ 1er piso, aula C2 _

_Encantamientos de Defensa --------------------------------- 2do piso, aula D1_

_Defensa de Criaturas Tenebrosas -------------------------- 2do piso, aula E2_

_Duelo ----------------------------------------------------------- 2do piso, aula F1_

_Plantas Peligrosas ------------------------------------------- 2do piso, huerto H3_

El chico no le presto la más mínima atención a los letreros, ya que se los había tenido que aprender de memoria, para no tener que preguntar a cada momento donde quedan las aulas que necesitaba.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el chico identifico a sus amigos de toda la vida: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger cerca de una larga mesa donde había una gran cantidad de bebidas y diferentes pasapalos; se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, saludando a diferentes compañeros en el camino.

- harry, como estas? – pregunto Hermione muy emocionada al verlo

- creímos que ya no venias – dijo Ron – llegas dos horas tarde.

- si, bueno… es que me quede dormido – respondió el chico – anoche llegue tarde con los Dursley… y

- en fin, eso no importa – lo interrumpió Hermione muy emocionada – lo importante es que pasamos nuestro primer año… y no los expulsaron a ninguno – agrego riendo.

- lo dices como si hubieses esperado que lo hicieran – dijo Ron fríamente.

- bueno Ron – intervino Harry al ver que una nueva pelea entre sus dos amigos se aproximaba – si tenemos en cuenta que Hermione no esta con nosotros para prestarnos sus apuntes, yo también me sorprendo de que hayamos pasado los exámenes.

- si, tienes razón – acepto Ron. – bueno, ya vuelvo chicos, quede avisarle a mi madre cuando llegaras Harry – El ojosverde y la castaña asintieron, los dos amigos se quedaron sin decir nada, mientras tomaban una copa de Whisky de Fuego, y escuchaban cantar a la Brujas de Machbet.

- eh… harry – llamo Hermione después de un rato, el chico miro a su amiga y esta continuo – Ginny me contó lo que hicieron la hace dos noches, y creo que no deberían ir tan rápido, recuerda que ella apenas tiene 18 años, y tu también, y ninguno está preparado para tener responsabilidades tan grandes como la que podrían suceder si no la cuidaste esa noche – todo eso lo dijo sin respirar, y a cada palabra Harry se avergonzaba cada vez más.

La noche antes de la graduación de Ginny, el había quedado con ella para llevarla a celebrar. El plan era llevarla a bailar y luego a comer, pero mientras bailaban en un local nocturno muggle, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, en una habitación privada de dicho local olvidando así los planes que tenían esa noche. Esa fue la primera vez que harry llego tarde a casa de los Dursley, después de haber llevado a ginny a La Madriguera, el llego a Privet Drive cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

El chico no le había contado de eso a nadie, pero por lo que escuchaba Ginny lo primero que hizo fue ir a decírselo a Hermione.

- Hermione – dijo el chico después de un rato, un poco sonrojado – no te preocupes por nosotros, no va a pasar nada.

- eso espero – dijo la chica – por tu bien y el de Ginny… ah y te recomiendo que evites a toda costa que Ron se entere.

- que yo me entere de que? – pregunto Ron detrás de harry. Harry y Hermione se vieron asustados.

- que… que… este – comenzó Hermione.

- que los Chuldsey Canons perdieron ante el Puddlemere Unite, 350 a 10 – se invento Harry de inmediato – no quería decírtelo porque sabia que no te iba a gustar.

Ron frunció el ceño por un minuto, y luego comenzó una extensa platica sobre los equipos de Quidditch con Harry; Hermione, que no veía la platica nada interesante, se fue de ahí, y se junto con unas chicas para hablar de diferentes temas, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo con un chico bailando, ocasiones en las que Ron interrumpía lo que decía para enviarle una mirada asesina al chico en cuestión. En esos momentos, Harry solo ponía los ojos en blanco con hastío, la verdad es que no entendía porque ron y la castaña no aceptaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El resto de la ceremonia no paso mayores sucesos, los profesores de los chicos les dieron unas palabras de felicitaciones a los estudiantes.

-------------------------------------------

--- Pasen, - decía la madre de Ana, mientras abría la puerta de una habitación enorme, con cinco mesas rodeadas todas con varias sillas. Por la puerta entraron los padres de Paulo y Diego, seguidos de sus respectivos hijos, y Fathine. Sentados en las Sillas, estaban Dereck (bebiendo una copa de vino), Joao y Louren, estos últimos tomando jugo de manzana. La niña se veía un poco enferma.

La madre de Paulo, una mujer alta, rubia ojos castaño y la madre de Diego, una mujer un poco mas baja, vestida de manera muggle, cabello rojo con ojos almendrados color azul cielo se sentaron en la misma mesa, y comenzaron a hablar animadamente; el padre de Paulo, era un hombre musculoso, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules iguales a los de su hijo, el padre de Diego, era un poco mas joven, vestido, al igual que su esposa, de manera muggle, tenia el cabello de un tono café, y los ojos del mismo color azul marino que Paulo. Los dos hombres se dieron un fraternal abrazo, y se sentaron juntos, en la mesa de al lado de sus mujeres.

Fathine, Ana, Paulo y Diego se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa que daba frente a sus padres.

--- Se les ofrece tomar algo? – pregunto la Sra. Ana

--- un vino del 45 – dijo el padre de Diego. Los otros tres adultos asintieron.

--- bien – dijo la Sra. Ana, luego movió su varita y por estas salieron chispas verdes, de inmediato, una joven de unos 25 años, entro por la puerta – querida, tráenos una botella de vino del 45, con 4 vasos, jugo de naranja para mi… y cuatro cervezas de mantequilla – agrego mirando a los chicos.

--- enseguida señora – dijo la joven, mientras tomaba nota y salía de la habitación.

--- por que no pediste vino para nosotros también mamá? – pregunto Ana

--- serán mayores de edad, pero saben que desapruebo que ustedes tomen licor – respondió la Sra. Ana, a la vez que la joven camarera entraba con la orden pedida.

--- gracias querida – dijo la Sra. Ana, - si se nos ofrece algo mas te llamamos -la joven asintió y se retiro.

--- y bien? – pregunto la madre de Paulo, dirigiéndose a los chicos mientras se servia vino en su copa – para que querían vernos hoy a todos.

--- pues… verán… – comenzó Fathine un tanto nerviosa, y es que Fabiola (la madre de Paulo) daba miedo, y no por su aspecto, sino por su carácter – los chicos y yo… hemos… planificado…

--- Fathy, querida cálmate – dijo Isabella (la madre de Diego) con voz dulce – ni que se fueran a ir del país.

Los cuatros chicos se tensaron un poco.

--- bueno – intervino Paulo – si, es eso, los chicos y yo nos vamos unas semanas para Inglaterra.

El silencio inundo la sala, solo interrumpido por los juegos de Louren y Joao, que no prestaban atención a la conversación.

--- que… que… se van a donde? – pregunto Isidro (el padre de Diego), quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

--- a Inglaterra – corroboro su hijo.

--- Y SE PUEDE SABER CON QUIEN DEMONIOS CONSULTARON ESO??? – fue lo único que atino a gritar Filomena. Todos en la sala se giraron a verla, con expresión de miedo, todos menos su hijo, que tenia la misma expresión de rabia que ella.

--- DALE GRACIAS A MERLIN QUE DIEGO ME CONVENCIO DE NO IRME SIN DECIRTE NADA – grito el ojos azules – PORQUE TE RECUERDO QUE SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MAYOR, PARA ACERLO CON O SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO.

--- Paulo no le grites a tu madre – dijo fathine por lo bajo – esto no vale la pena para que te pelees con ella. – el chico la miro, y como siempre que estaba enojado y ella le hablaba, se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse en su silla, ya que se había levantado sin darse cuenta

Filomena, solo observo a su hijo con ira, se sirvió una copa más de vino, y se lo tomo de un trago.

--- y ustedes que opinan de que vallamos? – pregunto Ana al resto de los adultos.

--- yo… solo espero que mi pequeño no valla a perder su trabajo en Gringgots – dijo Isabella – así que hoy mismo pides un traslado¿entendido Diego?

--- no se preocupe – dijo Ana- ya Ego pidió vacaciones, por mes y medio, y se lo dieron.

--- cuando se van? – pregunto Daniel (el padre de Paulo).

--- dentro de cuatro días – respondió Diego – íbamos a irnos mañana, pero es luna llena, y… bueno, ya saben.

- como se van? – pregunto la Sra. Ana

- en avión – respondió Fathine sencillamente. Todos, incluyendo a Ego, Paulo y Ana se voltearon a verla sorprendida, como se irían no era algo que los chicos habían planeado.

- en avión? – Pregunto la Sra. Ana sorprendida – de modo mágico es más rápido.

- bueno, es que recorrer en escoba tanta distancia es muy tedioso – aseguro la ojos verde – las apariciones internacionales están prohibidas, al igual que los trasladores; y como el ministerio esta hecho un caos con… con la mu… muerte de mi padre – la voz de Fathy se quebró, pero luego recupero su tono normal – los tramites para trasportarse por polvos Flu, y montar los trasladores tardan demasiado.

- y cual es la prisa en ir? – pregunto Filomena intentando mantener su voz calma.

- Vamos a buscar a los padres biológicos de Fathine – dijo Paulo. Se creo un silencio aun más aplastante que cuando habían dicho que se iban a Inglaterra, incluso Joao y Louren, que habían escuchado, se habían quedado en silencio. En la habitación se podía oír el ruido de las personas que comían tranquilamente del otro lado de la sala privada del negocio de la Sra. Ana.

- pedo fathine, si a papá y a mamá los semblamos ayel, pada que nazca un albol de papás – dijo Joao. La peli-azulado se acerco a su hermano, con una amarga sonrisa, de seguro Louren le había dicho eso para subirle el ánimo; tomo al niño entre sus brazos y continúo:

- Jo, yo tengo otros padres, y quiero buscarlos – dijo con un poco de dificulta, el niño la vio sin entender mucho.

- entonces, ya leíste la carta que dejaron Joao y Alexandra – dijo Isidoro con calma. Los cuatro jóvenes y dereck lo observaron intrigados.

- papa… tu sabes de la carta?... tu sabias que Fathy era adoptada – pregunto Diego un poco sorprendido.

- de saber, todos sabíamos – respondió la Sra. Ana – excepto dereck,.

- tu padre quería un hijo – agrego Daniel – pero tu madre no estaba preparada para un embarazo, así que decidieron adoptar a un niño.

- pero… porque fueron hasta Londres para adoptarme? – pregunto Fathine.

- Joao quería que fuese un niño Ingles, porque el vivió toda su infancia allá – aporto Filomena, quien ya estaba calmada y veía a Fathine dulcemente.

- dicen que quería un niño – dijo Ana – pero fathine es niña.

- tienes la cinta negra? – Pregunto Isabella, fathine asintió – no estamos seguros, pero creemos que Joao conocía a tu padre, el porque a ultima hora decidieron que querían una niña y no un niño, no lo sabemos.

- pero de algo si estamos seguros – agrego Isidro – Jamás los habíamos visto tan contentos como el día que llegaron a la isla con tigo en brazos, esa felicidad solo se compara con el día en que nació Jo.

- ustedes de donde saben todas esas cosas? – preguntaron Diego y Fathine a la vez.

- recuerden que nosotros Somos amigos de toda la vida – dijo la madre de Paulo. – nos contamos todo. Y con Joao y Alexandra no éramos la excepción.

- ya tienen sus cosas listas para el viaje? – pregunto Louren de pronto. Todos voltearon a verla, casi olvidaban que la niña estaba allí, para ese momento estaba sentada en las piernas de Dereck, observando a todos.

- si, todo esta listo – dijo Ana. Se hizo un silencio en el que Fathine dejo nuevamente en el suelo a Joao, y este se acerco a donde estaba Louren, ella bajo de las piernas de Dereck y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, a hablar entre cuchicheo. Dereck observo a los niños, sobre todo a Louren, y hablo, por primera vez desde que se había iniciado la conversación.

- que pasaría si se encontraran con Lemus? – dijo, observando a Ana por encima de su copa. La ojos miel se tenso al oír ese nombre, su expresión denotaba un profundo odio hacia esa persona llamada Lemus. El resto de los presentes observaba a Ana por un segundo, y luego a la Sra. Ana, ese nombre se había convertido en un tabú, frente a la joven Ana.

- Dereck tiene razón Aninha – dijo Ana (madre) con voz calmada, ese era un tema doloroso, que gracias a Dereck, había superado – lo mas probable es que se lo encuentren en Inglaterra… con una nueva familia.

- no… voy a conseguirlo – dijo Ana (hija) con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse – Inglaterra es muy grande, no tendré tan mala suerte.

- chicos – intervino Isabella – quizás ninguno de ustedes quiera volver a verlo, pero, cabe la posibilidad que el conozca al padre de Fathine, recuerden que Joao y el estudiaron juntos en Inglaterra.

Se creo otro silencio, que fue Fathine quien rompió, para tratar de dejar ese tema:

--- Sra. Ana, me gustaría pedirle que cuide a Joao mientras estoy en Inglaterra.

--- no te preocupes fathy, nosotros cuidaremos a Jo el tiempo que sea necesario. – la ojos verde asintió.

Nadie dijo nada mas, poco a poco los padres de Paulo y Diego se fueron, a sus respectivos trabajos, la Sra. Ana tomo a su hija menor, de la mano y salieron de la habitación, Dereck cargo en sus hombros a Joao, pero antes de salir, se dirigió hacia los chicos.

- escuchen, - dijo – yo se que a veces las heridas no se curan con el tiempo, sino que cada minuto que pasa, se hacen mas y mas grandes y dolorosas, pero, si consiguen a Lemus, no vallan a hacer una locura – su mirada se fijo sobre todo en Ana – ni oculten la verdad¿ok?

Los chicos asintieron, y Dereck salio de la habitación, mientras Joao sobre sus hombros, gritaba: _arre, arre, hipogrifo´´_.

Los chicos se miraron, se podría decir que sus padres lo tomaron mejor de lo que se habían esperado. Ana no hacia ni decía nada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora recordaba en manos de quien había visto esa cinta parecida a la que tenia Fathine.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero que dejen muchos reviews._**

**_Ah, casi se me olvidaba, si alguno de ustedes quiere leer una historia escrita por mi (no por mi hermana), les informo que la mia se llama LIRS y RELS_**

**_Nos leemos pronto... Bye_**


	2. Nota de la Autora

Hola, ¿como están todos?

El capi no lo podré subir por ahora ya que mi hermana, de alguna manera extraña que aun no comprendo, quemó el monitor de la compu, y a mi en ningún momento de mi vida, se me ocurrió guardar la historia en un Pen Drive (creo que así se escribe XD), en un CD, ni siquiera en un disquete (una vez más creo que es así como se escribe, no estoy 100 segura), en fin, subiré el capi cuando mi mamá compre un monitor nuevo, lo cual espero que pase entes de que termine el mes.

Nos leemos pronto…

Bye


	3. El articulo del Profeta y el beso

**Bien, aqui estamos mi hermana y yo con otro capitulo.**

**Si, lo sabemos, nos tardamos muchisimo, pero es que escribir cuando sin un boceto de la historia, se me hace dificil, y más cuando tengo a mi hermana combiando lo que hago a cada rato.**

**Bueno, espero que les gusté**

**CAPITULO 2: El articulo del profeta, y el beso**

- Remsie despierta - dijo Nymphadora mientras se lanzaba sobre un bulto formado por sabanas, ropa y algunos envoltorios de chocolate, que se encontraban en la cama - Remsie ya son las 11 de la mañana y tienes que prepararte para la noche recuerda que hoy es luna llena.

Desde debajo del bulto de sabanas, se escuchó una especie de murmullo que sonaba algo así como

- si…si… más tarde Nym - Ella rehusándose a dejar a su lobito ahi acostado insistió – ¡Remus, levántate ya!!! – dijo con un tono simulando enojo, el licántropo al ver la insistencia de la chica se levantó de su cama con sus lindos ojos miel cerrados y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como dios lo trajo al mundo, mientras que, la ahora, cabello color melón le iba indicando por donde estaba su ropa, y a la vez se degustaba con los ojos el cuerpo del castaño.

- no Remsie, tu pantalón esta a la derecha…¡¡¡A tu otra derecha!!! - gritó la chica al ver que el licántropo se dirigía hacia su izquierda.

- Remus, Nymphadora, muévanlo, que la comida se esta enfriando -se escuchó el gritó de Sirius varios pisos mas abajo

La chica hartándose de que su novio no consiguiera su ropa teniendo los ojos cerrados le apuntó con la varita y susurro: _aguamenti´_´ .

- AHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Remus – es… esta fría

La chica solo rió sintiendo un gran remordimiento, pero no por haberlo mojado, sino porque ahora que estaba completamente despierto, había logrado ponerse los boxers.

Luego de 15 minutos y uno o dos besos la feliz pareja bajó a la cocina del número 12 de Granmould Place, sobre la mesa de la cocina había una gran cantidad de comida, de hecho era demasiada para las pocas personas que habitaban la casa. Sirius estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa leyendo el profeta, el peliazulado, se veía mucho mejor que cuando salio de Azkaban, había recuperado gran parte de la vitalidad y la gracia de sus ojos, y su rostro en general, el ultimo de los Black, estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla azul marino. Cuando la feliz pareja entró en la cocina el ojosgrices levantó la mirada del diario y exclamó:

- hasta que se dignan a bajar¿Qué tanto hacían allá arriba? – observó que tanto Nymphadora como Remus se dirigían una mirada de cómplices, además de que la chica parecía muy, muy, pero muy feliz – a ver, no me digan¿estuvieron practicando para cuando decidan tener un hijo?

- en parte – respondió el licántropo, mientras se sentaba a la derecha de Sirius.

- ¿como que en parte? – preguntó este confundido, mientras engullía un muslo de pollo a la boca

- pues… - comenzó la chica sentándose frente a Remus, a la izquierda de Sirius – Remus y yo hemos decidido que ya no seremos novios…

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamó el ojosgrices sorprendido, mientras escupía todo lo que se acababa de meter a la boca.- pero… ustedes dos se aman¿por que rompieron?

- Sirius – intentó llamar Remus

- Esto no se puede quedar así – continuó el animago – tienen que hablar, y resolver sus problemas porque…

- Sirius – llamó Tonks, sin ningún éxito.

- ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro – continuó hablando sin prestar atención a los otros dos – no pueden terminar así, sin ninguna explicación y…

- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! – gritaron tanto Lupin como Tonks a la vez.

- ¿QUE? – respondió este con el mismo tono, los otros dos se echaron a reír, siempre les deba mucha gracia cuando Sirius se ponía así.

- Nym dejo de ser mi novia…- comenzó Remus

- Porque ahora soy su prometida – culminó la chica mostrándole a su primo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante.

- Wow – exclamó Sirius, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, luego de medio minuto estalló- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO LUNATICO?, COMPRENDO QUE JAMES HAYA CAIDO EN EL ERROR DE CASARSE, PERO ¡TU!… ¿DONDE QUEDA EL PACTO DE NO CASARNOS QUE HICIMOS EN HOGWARTS?

- Pues, a decir verdad – comenzó el licántropo, pensando en que diría su amigo si supiera… – se quedó en Hogwarts.

- Pero, como te vas a casar con la loca que tengo por prima – dijo Sirius riendo.

- ey – salto Nym – el loco será otro.

- hay te hablan Remus- dijo Sirius de inmediato, los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajada. El resto de la comida, la pasaron entre risas, ya que Sirius siempre conseguía la oportunidad de decir algún comentario gracioso respecto al matrimonio. Al terminar de comer, Sirius levitó con su varita los platos y las sobras hasta el lavaplatos. Mientras tanto, Tonks tomaba el diario y leía la sección de internacionales

- ¿Hay algo importante? – preguntó Rems sin mucho interés, mientras tomaba un poco de whisky.

- Si, bueno, el lunes asesinaron al ministro de magia portugués, y a su esposa – la chica no había terminado de hablar, cuando Remus escupió el whisky, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrebató el diario a su prometida, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la mirada de desconcierto de esta, ni la de sorpresa de su amigo, leyó el articulo que Tonks había mencionado, el cual ocupaba casi toda la pagina del diario.

**MORTIFAGOS ASESINAN A MINISTRO DE MAGIA PORTUGUES Y A SU ESPOSA**

El pasado lunes 30 de junio, fueron asesinados en su residencia el Ministro de Magia portugués (desde septiembre del año pasado) Joao Aveiro, y su esposa la sub.-Secretaria del Presidente de Región del país lusitano, Alexandra Pereira de Aveiro, ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados en el lugar donde se llevó acabo el doble homicidio, con las claras señales de haber recibido la maldición imperdonable mas temida de todas: _El Avada Kedavra_.´´

Remus sintió como a cada palabra que leía palidecía, ya para cuando termino el primer párrafo, el pulso le temblaba incontrolablemente

La Jefa de Aurors del Ministerio de Magia Portugués, y amiga de la familia Aveiro, la Sra. Filomena Do Santos de Costinha declaró: - Estamos completamente seguros que este vil acto es la consecuencia de la declaración que Joao hizo el día anterior, donde afirmaba que nuestro país se unía a la lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y que lo sepan bien, no descansaremos hasta que los culpables de estas lamentables muertes paguen por lo que hicieron.

El trágico matrimonio dejo dos hijos huérfanos, la joven Fathine L. y Joao M. de 18 y 5 años respectivamente, los cuales son protegido por los amigos de la familia, y por un grupo de Aurors especializados en la protección de magos en peligro.

El matrimonio Aveiro fue sepultado el Martes 1 de julio, al entierro asistieron importantes mandatarios tanto de la nación lusitana, como internacionales, además de mugglets y los amigos de la familia.

Para estos momentos, el Ministerio de Magia Lusitano esta en completo caos, ya que no se ha logrado decidir quien sustituirá a Joao Aveiro

El Profeta, conjuntamente con el Ministerio de Magia emite su más profundo pésame a la familia, y amigos del matrimonio Aveiro.´´

Remus termino de leer el articulo, unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, no podía ser, Joao y Alexandra, ellos no… no podían haber muerto. El licántropo levantó la mirada del diario, tanto Sirius como Nymphadora lo observaban sin decir ni una palabra, tras un par de minutos, el castaño volvió a dirigir la mirada a la página del profeta, ahí debajo del articulo había una foto a blanco y negro, bajo la cual había una reseña que indicaba _Fathine Aveiro, junto a sus amigos en el funeral de sus padres´´_ donde se podían observar a dos chicos, y dos chicas abrazados con un profundo dolor en sus rostros, sobre todo el de la chica mas alta, la cual se le podía ver el cabello de color oscuro, aunque no se distinguía el color, a su derecha estaba un chico un poco mas alto, al cual se le podía distinguir que tenia el cabello claro, junto al chico de cabello claro había otro de cabello oscuro igual que la chica alta, y a la derecha de esta estaba…

- no… no puede ser – susurró Remus al ver a la chica, era mucho mas baja que la de cabello oscuro, el cabello se le podía ver claro. El hombre lobo acarició con dulzura el rostro de la chica de cabello claro, más lágrimas surcaron su rostro lleno de arrugas. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, se levantó aun con el diario en la mano, y subió a zancadas hasta su habitación.

- creo que esa era una noticia importante – comento Sirius al verlo correr por las escaleras.

- debo ir a ver que le pasa – dijo Nym dispuesta a subir las escalera, pero Sirius la tomó por el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- escucha Nym, no tengo ni idea de que representa esa noticia para él – dijo el animago – pero de algo estoy seguro, Remus quiere estar solo. – Nymphadora asintió resignada, se soltó el brazo de Sirius y se sentó en un sofá que había cerca. – pero yo que la leí antes de que ustedes bajaran, no le vi gran importancia personal, lo que si es que tengo el presentimiento de que conozco a esas personas. – Nym no dijo nada al respecto.

Cerca de las 6:30pm, Sirius y Tonks ya estaban preocupados ya que Remus no había salido de la habitación en toda la tarde, por lo que la chica decidió que por más que Remus quisiera estar solo ella iría a ver que le sucedía.

- Remus, cariño, ábreme – gritaba Nym mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

- no va a salir – dijo Sirius recostado a la pared de al frente – por lo menos no ahora.- en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dándole paso al licántropo, no se veía nada bien.

- vamos Sirius, ya casi me transformo – dijo con un poco de melancolía, mientras se dirigía al sótano de la casa, sin siquiera mirar a Nymphadora, quien lo veía intrigada.

Sirius pasó toda la noche recostado, como Canuto, en un rincón del sótano, observando a Lunático que estaba igualmente echado, con una expresión melancólica que su amigo no entendía. Definitivamente esa noticia en el diario había sido más que importante para él, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?. Otra cosa que intrigaba al animago era saber de donde le sonaba el nombre de Joao Aveiro, pero no pudo responder ninguna de esas dos interrogantes

-------------------------------------------

--- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS- fue lo único que escuchó Paulo antes de sentir como su cuerpo era aplastado.

--- Chi…Chi…chicos – exclamó el rubio – no… no puedo…res…respirar, me… aplastan.

--- No me importa – dijo Fathine riendo ya que era quien estaba sobre toda la montaña humana

--- pero a mi si – exclamó Paulo – y si no se bajan, van a sa…sacarme lo que me co…comí a… ayer.

--- bueno, si lo pones así, chicos bájense – exclamó Ana, quien se encontraba entre Paulo y Diego

--- A mi aun no me convence – dijo Diego.

--- Ni a mi – apoyó Fathine riendo.

--- si no se bajan, no les doy de mi pa…pastel de cum…cumpleaños – amenazó Pao. De inmediato el rubio sintió como todo el peso que tenia encima desaparecía; él se sentó en la cama, y pudo ver a sus tres mejores amigos sentados sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, los tres sonreían abiertamente, aunque en Fathine se le podían ver unas enormes ojeras, y curiosamente, a Diego se le podía notar el cabello de un color mas claro, parecía el tono de los granos de café, y sus ojos se veían un poco azulados, pero ni Paulo, ni Ana, ni Fathine dijeron algo al respecto.

--- Demonios Paulo – comentó Ana, mientras observaba la habitación con detenimiento- tienes menos de una semana aquí y ya tienes este depa como si hubiese pasado un huracán.

--- ¿Viniste a felicitarme, o a cuestionar la limpieza de mi casa? – preguntó Paulo, mientras se paraba de la cama, rascándose con pereza la cabeza, y se movía de un lugar a otro, al parecer buscando algo; Ana y Fathine lo seguían con la mirada, y es que ver a Paulo, en boxers con el cuerpazo que se gastaba, era algo que a las dos chicas les encantaba hacer.

--- En realidad, solo vinimos a comer pastel – dijo Ego riendo mientras miraba bajo la cama de Paulo – ey Pao, aquí están tus pantalones – agregó mientras metía el brazo bajo la cama, y sacaba unos pantalones negros, que de inmediato le lanzo al rubio. – y el libro de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscura que te preste hace un par de años – dijo volviendo a mirar bajo el mueble – y el kit de limpieza para escobas que te prestó Fathy, y…

--- ¿podrías dejar de _publicar´´_ todo lo que esta bajo mi cama?- preguntó el ojos azul marino, Diego asintió, mientras se sentaba junto a Ana – me voy a poner los pantalones – dijo, mientras se metía al baño. Diego, Fathine y Ana pasaron cerca de 5 minutos en silencio, hasta que la ojos esmeralda habló

--- ¿a que hora va a venir la madre de Paulo? – preguntó Fathine.

--- Creo que ni ella, ni su padre van a venir- dijo Diego un poco triste – mi padre me dijo que les pusieron trabajo extra y tienen que pasar todo el día en el Ministerio.

--- Pao se va a poner muy triste – dijo Ana – digo, es SU CUMPLEAÑOS, deberían dejar a Filomena y a Daniel venir a felicitar a su hijo.

--- Si, pero el tipo que esta tomando el puesto de mi padre provisoriamente, es un idiota desgraciado – dijo Fathine.

--- Yo creo que van a celebrarle el cumpleaños mañana – dijo Diego – hoy le van a mandar una carta explicándole todo, porque ya saben como es Pao, capaz y creé que se olvidaron de él, y deja de hablarle todo un mes a sus padres.

--- Si, tienes razón – afirmó Ana. En el baño, Paulo había abierto la puerta para salir, cuando escuchó a Fathine preguntando por sus padres, el rubio entrecerró nuevamente la puerta, para tratar de escuchar lo que decían; pero lo que escuchó no le gustó nada: sus padres no pasarían su cumpleaños con él… otra vez.

El chico cerró completamente la puerta, recargándose de la misma, mientras que unas silenciosas lágrimas bañaban su rostro, ya eran cuatro años que sus padres tenían que trabajar el 5 de Julio, tenían que trabajar en SU cumpleaños, y el tenia que conformarse con una carta explicando el porque no estaban a su lado. Ese año, se suponía que seria diferente con el padre de Fathine como ministro, se suponía que él les daría el día libre, pero no se pudo, Joao murió cinco días antes; se suponía que ese seria su mejor cumpleaños, que ya no tendría que conformarse con pasar el día con sus amigos, que aunque los quería, no era lo mismo; se suponía, se suponía, se suponía, todo se suponía pero nada llegó a concretarse, a la final, ese seria un cumpleaños como los anteriores, él junto a sus tres mejores amigos en su departamento, pero aun así sintiéndose solo, sin sus padres.

El chico respiró profundo, y se hecho agua en la cara, para que nadie notara que había estado llorando, se cercioró estar perfectamente vestido, se colocó sus gafas de sol (aunque en realidad no las necesitaba, ya que eran las ocho de la mañana, y estaba dentro de su departamento), dio un suspiro, y colocó su mejor sonrisa mientras abría la puerta, y salía del baño, simulando que no había escuchado nada.

Los cuatro chicos pasaron el resto de la mañana en el departamento, hablando, riendo pasándosela a lo grande, a eso de las 9 a.m. llegó una lechuza con una carta en el pico, Paulo, sabiendo de antemano que era la que le enviaban sus padres, la arrugó y lanzó al bote de la basura sin leerla cuando sus amigos no lo veían. A eso del mediodía, salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, donde Diego, Ana y Fathine le dieron como regalo de cumpleaños un almuerzo, una escoba nueva y artículos para el mantenimiento de su auto.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los chicos volvieron al departamento de Paulo, riendo a mas no poder, al rubio ya hasta se le había olvidado el asunto de sus padres.

---- oigan – llamó Ana, mientras quitaba un vaso del sofá, y se sentaba en el – ¿no creen que hace falta algo para que este completa la celebración? – dijo mientras Fathine salía de la sala, en dirección a la cocina.

--- yo creo que no – dijo Paulo sonriente – me he divertido muchísimo

--- yo tampoco creo que falte algo, haber ya lo despertamos por sorpresa, hablamos y nos divertimos aquí en el depa – dijo Diego mientras enumeraba con los dedos – salimos a la ciudad a hacer desastres, te dimos los regalos y volvimos al depa… no, no falta nada.

--- yo creo que si – dijo Ana sonriente

--- y eso es… - dijo Paulo

--- ¡¡¡EL PASTEL!!! – gritó Fathine desde la puerta de la cocina. Paulo volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el gritó, Fathy iba hacia el esquivando el desastre que había en la habitación, mientras encendía las velitas sobre el pastel

--- Ey¿por que pusieron solo 19 velitas? – preguntó Paulo fingiendo molestarse

--- Porque después de los 18 años, se cumplen 19 – dijo Ana como si estuviera explicándole a un niño con retardo, que dos mas dos son cuatro.

--- ¿en serio? – preguntó Paulo con sarcasmo – y yo que creía que estaba cumpliendo 21 – todos rieron por el comentario, para luego cantarle _Parabéns a Você_ (N/M: Parabién a usted, es la canción que utilizan en Portugal para conmemorar cumpleaños y los aniversarios) y picar el pastel, los chicos continuaron las dos horas siguientes hablando, riendo y comiendo pastel (era de chocolate) hasta reventar.

--- Creo que el lunes tendré que volver a iniciar la dieta – dijo Ana riendo, mientras se comía su segundo pedazo, Fathine y Paulo iban por el cuarto y Diego por el tercero.

--- ¿Alguna vez comenzaste esa dichosa dieta? – preguntó Paulo

--- Por supuesto que no – respondió la ojos miel fingiendo indignación – no ves que con el cuerpazo que tengo no la necesito- dijo con vanidad.

--- Oigan – dijo Diego – no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ya son casi las 6 p.m.

--- Cierto – saltó Ana – chicos debo irme, ya va a salir la luna

--- Yo me voy contigo – le avisó Fathine un poco melancólica – voy a aprovechar para buscar a Joao, tu madre debe estar harta de él y sus travesuras.

--- A mi madre le encanta cuidarlo- dijo Ana sonriéndole

--- Nosotros las acompañamos – dijeron Diego y Paulo a la vez. Y así, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a Câmara de Lobos (Paulo vivía en Funchal, la capital de la isla y Diego en Ponta Do Sol). Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ana, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, los chicos esperaban en el recibo, a que Dereck llegara con Joao, Ana estaba en el sótano, y se podían oír de vez en cuando unos aullidos desde ese lugar. Dereck llegó 15 minutos después con Joao en brazos, el niño estaba dormido; y un elfo domestico traía un enorme morral, donde se encontraba la ropa y los juguetes del pequeño.

--- Gracias por cuidarlo… de nuevo – dijo Fathine tomando a Joao con cuidado de no despertarlo, y haciendo maniobras para tratar de tomar el bolso del chico, pero Paulo lo tomo por ella, mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

--- No fue ninguna molestia – dijo Dereck con un acento italiano (N/M: no se como representar el acento italiano, y creo que en el capi anterior no lo puse, pero Dereck es un italiano residenciado en Portugal), sonriéndole también a la peliazulado.- por cierto Paulo, feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias – contestó el chico simplemente

--- Bien, ya me voy – dijo Fathine

--- Te acompaño – se ofreció Paulo de inmediato, la chica lo miro agradecido provocando el sonrojo por parte del rubio.

--- A mi me gustaría acompañarles – dijo Ego, pensando que no seria él la lamparita (N/M: mal tercio) que evitara que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos un rato… a solas - pero… este… olvide a… alimentar al gato, si eso, el gato – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa y apareciéndose en la suya.

--- ¿Cuál gato? – preguntó Fathine intrigada, mientras salía a la calle junto con Paulo – yo no sabia que Ego se compró un gato.

--- ni yo – dijo el chico colocándose bien el morral al hombro, la verdad es que estaba pesado, pero no le diría a Fathine, porque si no ella se negaría a que él lo siguiera cargando, y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la mansión Averió, la cual solo estaba a tres cuadras, durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando solo faltaba una cuadra, comenzó a caer una llovizna, Fathy cubrió a Joao para que no se mojara, pero la llovizna se incrementó. Rápidamente, Paulo bajó el morral de su hombro, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a la ojos verdes para que no se mojara, luego volvió a montarse el equipaje en el hombro, y tomó a Joao de los brazos de Fathine, tratando de cubrirlo lo mejor posible para que tampoco se mojara, Fathine se arregló la chaqueta, y ambos apuraron el paso.

Al llegar a la mansión, una elfa domestica los atendió, mientras otros tres corrían a buscar chocolate caliente y ropa seca para los chicos. Paulo se cambió de ropa y esperó en la cocina a que Fathine acostará a su hermano, y se cambiara. Para cuando la chica llegó, él tenia unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca, ella se había colocado un mono de lycra color rosa, con una blusa sin mangas color blanco.

--- Jo sigue dormido – informó la chica sentándose en una silla frente a él.

--- Si que tiene un sueño pesado – comentó Paulo dándole un sorbo a su taza con chocolate – espera, Fathy estuviste llorando – esto era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, y es que el chico la había visto a los ojos, y pudo notar que estaban enrojecidos.

--- no, pao, yo no…

--- Por favor, no me mientas – dijo colocándose junto a ella – dime que te pasa.

--- Es que, cuando vi a Joao ahí acostado tan tranquilo, no se, yo…- la voz de la chica se quebró, y se convirtió en un sollozo, mientras su rostro se surcaba de lagrimas – es que no se Paulo, yo… no me siento capaz de cuidarlo, siento que… de la noche a la mañana he dejado de tener el papel de la hermana mayor, para ocupar el de mamá, y… y no creo estar preparada para eso yo… yo necesito a mis padres – culminó con un tono aun mas agudo, Paulo no sabia que hacer con exactitud, solo atinó a abrazar a la chica, transmitirle todo su apoyo, su cariño… todo su amor a través de ese abrazo.

Fathine dejó que el chico la abrazara, la verdad es que necesitaba muchísimo eso, la hacia sentir protegida, querida y apoyada

--- Fathy, tengo miedo, en mi cuadto hay un mostuo – dijo la voz de Joao desde la puerta de la cocina, la chica se separó de Paulo, se limpió las lagrimas del rostro, y con una sonrisa fue hasta donde estaba su hermano.

--- ¿En serio?, ven vamos a ver que hay allá – dijo tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo a su habitación, pero el niño no se movió, se quedo quieto observando a Paulo.

--- ¿Te le estabas declarando al fin? – preguntó Jo sonriendo, provocando que tanto las mejillas de su hermana como las de Pao se volvieran de un rojo intenso.

--- Vamos Jo, no digas tonterías – dijo Fathine cargándolo de forma tal que el quedaba viendo a Paulo, mientras que ella le daba la espalda a su amigo. Joao observó al cumpleañero burlonamente y movió los labios formando la palabra _tonto´´_ a lo que Paulo, de la misma manera, le respondió _metiche´´, _Joao le sacó la lengua, y el rubio respondió con el mismo gesto.

Paulo se sentó junto a la mesa en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes, pensando en lo que le había dicho Fathine, la verdad es que el no se imaginaba la vida sin sus padres, que aunque no estaban a su lado en su cumpleaños, lo ayudaban cuando los necesitaba, y eso, aunque no lo reconocería jamás frente a ellos, se los agradecía infinitamente.

El chico esperó media hora a que Fathine volviera, pero no lo hizo, así que, dejando vacía su taza donde tomaba chocolate, se dirigió hacia la habitación que tenia en la mansión, después de todo Fathine no se molestaría porque él se quedara esa noche. En el camino, pasó por la habitación de Joao, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que pudo ver a Joao dormido en su cama entre los brazos de Fathine, quien también estaba dormida. Al chico esa imagen le enterneció enormemente, y antes de darse cuenta, ya había entrado a la habitación, y ahora estaba acostado junto a Fathine, abrazándola a ella y a su hermano protectoramente. En esta posición, el chico se quedó dormido, haciéndole compañía a la única chica a la que desearía acompañar el resto de su vida.

OOOO

Los días pasaron, y el martes por fin llegó, Fathine, Ana, Diego y Paulo caminaban por el aeropuerto acompañados de su respectiva familia. La chica más alta, llevaba el cabello recogido con un gancho (o peineta, o como quieran llamarlo), y vestía con una blusa color naranja, y una falda con color turquesa, sandalias y zarcillos de un tono verde manzana, una combinación muy inusual, pero muy a su estilo. La chica cargaba un pequeño morral al hombro.

Diego iba junto a ella, su cabello seguía viéndose del color de los granos de café y sus ojos cada vez se notaban más azules. El chico iba vestido con un Blue Jean y una franela negra. Ana cargaba una blusa manga tres cuartos (mas o menos hasta la altura de los codos) de color blanca, con unas delgadas líneas rosa que formaban una especie de hada Mugglet, un pantalón strech a la altura de la rodilla (un pescador) color negro, y unos Zapatos deportivos blancos con líneas rosas, además de unos lindos zarcillos rosados, y unos lentes del mismo color. Junto a ella, alejado de Fathine estaba Paulo, ataviado con un pantalón Jean blanco, y una franela negra con la palabra _Mago´´_ en letras blancas (N/M: que discreto ¿no creen? XD), además de tener puestas sus gafas de sol; el chico cargaba un morral al hombro al igual que Fathine, solo que mas grande.

Los chicos llegaron al área de espera seguidos por sus padres, Louren y Joao iban delante de ellos jugando a las carreras.

--- y bien¿Cuál es su vuelo? – Preguntó Dereck observando interesado el horario de vuelos, y notando algo extraño- oigan chicos, no hay ningún vuelo publico para Inglaterra. – en ese momento Ana, Diego y Paulo observaron los horarios interesados, y era cierto, no había ningún vuelo publico a el país ingles. La Sra. Ana, se acercó a Dereck y le susurró algo al oído, este asintió con una sonrisa.

--- ¿Fathine, en que avión nos vamos a ir? – preguntó Ego interesado. La chica sonrió misteriosamente y echó a correr, hacia los aviones, sus amigos la siguieron también corriendo, mientras Isabella y Filomena buscaban a Joao y Louren respectivamente, Daniel e Isidro seguían a los chicos y Dereck ayudaba a su mujer a caminar, ya que estaba un poco fatigada a causa de la enorme barriga que tenia gracias al embarazo.

--- Fathy, espera – llamó Aninha cansada por la carrera. La pelinegro se detuvo, justo en frente de un avión para nada pequeño.

--- Llegamos – le informó a sus amigos. Estos observaron la aeronave asombrados – viajaremos en el Jet privado de mi madre – los chicos abrieron la boca considerablemente, ninguno sabia que los Aveiro tuvieran un Jet privado. En ese momento llegaron Isabella, Filomena, Daniel e Isidro, las mujeres tenían en sus brazos a Louren y Joao. A lo lejos se veían Dereck y la Sra. Ana caminando hacia ellos.

--- A ver¿Cómo esta eso del Jet privado de tu madre? – preguntó Ana

--- Pues, mi padre se lo compró a mi madre hace un par de años, cuando la nombraron Sub-secretaria del presidente de región, ya que tenia que viajar mucho – contestó Fathine como si nada, a la vez que la familia de Ana llegaba hasta ellos.

--- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada sobre esto? - preguntó Diego.

--- Fácil – dijo Fathy sonriendo – porque nunca me preguntaron.- ninguno dijo nada, esa era una respuesta muy típica de la chica. Solo Paulo comenzó a hablar en dirección a sus padres, haciendo pucheros.

--- ¿Por qué yo no tengo un Jet privado? – Preguntó – yo quiero uno mamá, cómprame uno, por favor papá siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – pidió el chico colocando cara de cordero.

--- ¿Te importaría comportarte como un chico de diecinueve años?- le dijo la madre volteando los ojos, mientras Daniel reía por la actitud de su hijo. – además, hace un par de años te compramos un auto que, entre otras cosas, vuela ¿recuerdas?- Paulo no dijo nada, odiaba cuando su madre se ponía así.

--- Oigan, si no les importa¿podemos subir de una vez? – Preguntó Fathine – me gustaría llegar a Inglaterra antes de mi cumpleaños.- los chicos rieron y comenzaron a despedirse de sus respectivas familias, mientras Fathine abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano y le explicaba que se verían pronto. Diez minutos después, todos estaban dispuestos a abordar el Jet, o mejor dicho, todos menos Diego, quien era abrazado fuertemente por su madre, de hecho a Fathine le daba la impresión de que el chico no podía respirar a causa de ese abrazo.

--- Cariño – le dijo Isidro a su esposa – suéltalo de una vez

--- Pero, es que es muy chico para irse a otro país sin mi – dijo estallando en lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

--- Mamá, no pue… puedo respirar – dijo el chico con dificultad, tratando de librarse lo más sutil posible de los brazos de su madre.

--- Isa, ya déjalo – le dijo Filomena viéndole con desaprobación – Ya esta grandecito para hacer lo que quiera.

--- Pero si todavía es un bebé – dijo Isabella aferrándose aun mas a Diego.

--- Pero si ya tengo mas de diecinueve – dijo el chico empujando a su madre un poco más fuerte – mamá déjame irme – con un poco de ayuda de Filomena e Isidro, Diego logró soltarse de su madre y se dirigió hacia sus amigos quienes le veían burlonamente. Aninha y Fathy ingresaron al Jet aun riéndose, cuando Ego llegó hasta donde estaba Pao, ambos chicos sintieron una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Al darse vuelta, vieron que eran sus padres.

--- Escuchen chicos – comenzó Daniel – Aninha y Fathine son unas lindas señoritas…

---- Y esperamos que para cuando vuelvan, lo sigan siendo – continuó Isidro

--- o por lo menos eviten que sus madres se enteren de lo que hagan – culminó Daniel guiñándoles un ojo, acto por el cual se llevó una mirada seria de Isidro, mientras los chicos entraban de una vez por todas al avión sonrientes. Este era muy amplio, con cómodos asientos de cuero, televisión 42 pulgadas, D.V.D., Play Stantion, un simulador de MotoCross, una nevera, y un minibar. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia las ventanas donde Fathine y Ana ya estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares, una vez allí, ellos las imitaron, a la vez que sentían que el avión se ponía en movimiento.

--- Genial – gritó Fathine – ¡¡¡vacaciones!!! - los chicos la miraron extraños ¿Qué ella no estaba de luto?.

--- Fathine¿tu no estabas de luto?

--- Si, una cosa es guardarle respeto a mis padres, y una muy distinta es amargarme la vida – dijo la chica, pero de inmediato cambió de tema – ¿les gusta mi nuevo corte de cabello? – preguntó quitándose el gancho y dándose la espalda para que los chicos pudieran verle bien.

Estos la vieron con la boca abierta¿que persona en su sano juicio se cortaba el cabello, en forma de V´´ … al revés (tenia una forma así: ).

--- Dime quien fue el que te hizo eso, que voy y lo demando – dijo Ana.

--- Ja ja ja, miren como me rió – dijo con sarcasmo – recogiéndoselo nuevamente con el gancho, pero esta vez dejando unos mechones sueltos sobre su cara – pues para que lo sepan, a mi me gusta como me quedó.

--- Eso es lo importante, que a ti te guste – dijo Diego, mirando a Paulo, Ego no sabía por que, pero tenia la impresión que el sábado había pasado algo entre Paulo y Fathine ya que desde entonces ambos chicos estaban esquivos el uno con el otro, incluso parecía que les apenaba verse; y él, (Diego) estaba dispuesto a averiguar que fue ese _algo´´._

--- Paulo¿Qué tal si vamos a ver que hay en el minibar? – el rubio asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

--- Genial, ya estamos solas – le dijo Ana a Fathine en un susurro – ahora, cuéntame que fue lo que paso entre ustedes.

--- ¿Entre quienes? – preguntó Fathine haciéndose la desentendida.

--- Entre Paulo y tú¿crees que soy tonta?, desde el domingo casi ni se hablan, pero se miran como si esperaran algo.

--- ¿En serio? – preguntó Fathine, haciéndose la despistada, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Ana, decidió contarle todo, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga – bueno, esta bien, es solo que… lo besé – dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate.

--- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE???????? – gritó Ana, haciendo que los chicos voltearan hacia ellos, y luego bajo la voz - ¿Cómo que lo besaste? Cuéntamelo todo.- y con eso Fathine inicio el relato de lo que había sucedido el domingo en su casa.

OOOO

--- Genial, tienen Brandy – dijo Paulo tomando la botella del mencionado liquido, y sirviéndose un poco en una copa - ¿Qué? – le preguntó a Diego, quien lo veía con insistencia, como esperando algo.

--- ¿Cuando me piensas contar?- Paulo lo observó un rato, sabia a que se refería Ego. Luego de un par de minutos en los que ambos se observaban, justo cuando le iba a responder escucharon el grito de Ana. El chico suspiró.

--- Bien, te lo contaré – dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa – después de todo, creo que ella se lo esta contando a Ana.

.-.-.-.- Flash Back .-.-.-.-

Fathine sentía como alguien la tenia abrazada protectoramente, al igual que lo hacia su padre cuando ella tenia miedo, pero sabia que él no podía ser, su padre había muerto, y era por ese motivo que no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir en esa fantasía alguien, fuera real o no, la apoyaba, la quería y comprendía. Sin abrir los ojos, se dio vuelta en la cama, fue ahí que sintió la acompasada respiración de otra persona, eso no podía ser, Joao era demasiado pequeño para abrazarla así; con rapidez la chica abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Paulo, a menos de diez centímetros de distancia del suyo, el chico aun estaba dormido; él era el responsable de ese abrazo que la hacia sentir tan protegida y querida.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios del chicos, se veían tan irresistibles, y sin pensarlo acercó los suyos a los de Paulo, hasta que ambos quedaron unidos en un suave beso. La chica se separo de inmediato, y susurró: _Gracias por todo_. Para luego librarse de sus brazos lo mas suave posible, para que no se despertara.

--- ¿Al fin son novios? – preguntó una voz infantil a pocos metros de la cama. Fue entonces que la chica se percató que su hermano (quien se había despertado antes) la había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

--- Jo… yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Fathy sonrojándose.

--- Vivo aquí¿recueldas? – le respondió el pequeño con sarcasmo. Fathine levanto rápidamente de la cama, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero volvió a ver a Joao y agregó, aun sonrojada.

--- Voy hacer el desayuno, despierta a Pao… Y más te vale no decir más de la cuenta enano – Joao le sacó la lengua, ella le imitó el gesto y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Al ver salir a su hermana, se precipitó sobre Paulo, y comenzó a saltarle en el estomago al rubio.

--- Despielta… Pao… despielta – dijo a cada salto que daba sobre el chico.

--- ¿Que demonios te pasa monstruo? – le dijo Paulo con mala cara, mientras trataba de evitar que siguiera saltando sobre él - ¿acaso te propusiste sacarme todo el aire?

--- No te quejes tanto – le reprochó Joao sentándose junto al rubio – te tengo que contal algo que te intelesa mucho

--- y eso es…

--- Fathy te besó en la boca mientlas dolmias – Paulo abrió los ojos de par en par, eso no lo podía creer - ¿pol que no me dijiste que ye edas novio de Fathy?

--- ¿Por que no aprendes a pronunciar la R antes de meterte en lo que no te importa? – le dijo Paulo aun sin poder creerse lo que le acababa de decir Joao. Este molesto por la respuesta del chico, Salio de la habitación.

Paulo se pasó el dedo índice por los labios con suavidad, como había sido posible que Fathine, su amiga, la chica de sus sueños le besara así, mientras el estaba dormido. Pensando en eso, el chico se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en lo que haría Fathine cuando le viera, y lo que más le intrigaba ¿Por qué lo había besado¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella?. Al llegar a su destino, un espeso humo, y el olor a quemado le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

--- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio.

--- Nada, nada – dijo Fathine tratando de evitar que las panquecas que estaba haciendo, se le carbonizaran (ya que estaban quemadas, pero iban directo a parecer carbón) – solo estoy haciendo el desayuno. – Paulo se acercó a ella por detrás, y sin avisarle, le arrancó el sartén de las manos, y bajo la llama de la estufa.

--- ¿Cocinar¿Se puede saber de cuando acá tú cocinas algo que no sea un dulce? – preguntó el rubio, desapareciendo el intento de desayuno de Fathine con la varita, y haciendo que un Bistec levitara desde el refrigerador y lo montó sobre el sartén, para asarlo.

--- Yo puedo cocinar – le respondió Fathine fingiendo ofensa, y retirándose un poco de él, a causa de la pena que le daba estar cerca, por lo que ella había hecho minutos atrás. Paulo se dio cuenta de esto, pero fingió no haberlo hecho, mientras que hacia levitar una botellita de vino, un puñado de hojas de laurel, y unos cuantos dientes de ajo para sazonar el Bistec.

--- ¿Y donde demonios se metieron los elfos? – preguntó Paulo, notando la ausencia de estos, mientras seguía cocinando.

--- Fathy los envió a complal chocolate, y les dijo que no volviedan hasta dentlo de una hoda– dijo Joao, viendo a su hermana, quien se estaba encargando de hacer jugo de naranja, pero al parecer ni eso podía.

--- ¿A los siete? – Preguntó Pao sorprendido, mirando a Joao, quien asintió sonriendo – claro, por eso estaba _cocinando´´_ - con un movimiento de varita, el rubio hizo que tres piezas de pan se acercara hasta él, mientras sacaba el Bistec del sartén, lo picaba en tres pedazos y rellenaba las piezas de pan con la carne.

--- Sale una pieza de Pregó para cada uno – dijo riendo, mientras servia, cada uno en un plato y los colocaba en la mesa. Joao tomó el suyo de inmediato, y comenzó a comérselo, sin esperar a que los otros dos que le acompañaban se sentaran a comer. Paulo observó a Fathine, quien seguía luchando con el exprimidor de naranjas, el ojiazul sonrió, y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, intentando recordar el beso que la peliazul le dio, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Tras unos segundos así, el chico decidió que ayudaría a la ojos-esmeralda así que una vez más, se acerco a ella sigilosamente, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, le susurró:

--- ¿quieres que te ayude? – Fathine se puso nerviosa cuando escucho su voz del rubio tan cerca.

--- no… no es necesario – dijo girándose, quedando frente a frente con Paulo, claro error, ya que su nerviosismos se incrementó. Fathine le veía fijamente a los labios, recordando el sabor que tenían. Paulo en cambio la veía fijamente a los ojos, esas esmeraldas que lo traían loco desde varios años atrás. Antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta, la chica se acercó más a él, besándolo por segunda vez en el día; pero esta vez fue diferente, él estaba despierto y pese a que no se esperaba que la chica repitiera el acto, le respondió el beso dulcemente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella había colocado sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, rodeándole el cuello…Pero, nada es para siempre, y el beso fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa.

--- No se preocupen, yo voy – dijo Joao con una mirada de triunfo mientras se bajaba de la silla – continúen – y se fue canturreando algo que sonaba como _Son novios, son novios, Pao y Fathy son novios´´_

Los nombrados en dicha cancioncita se vieron ruborizados, pero sin soltarse, los chicos no sabían como actuar después de eso, sobretodo Fathine, ya era la segunda vez que lo besaba en tan poco tiempo. Paulo no sabia como reaccionar, no era la primera, ni segunda vez que unía sus labios con la peliazulado, pero si que era la primera que se sentía tan bien con eso.

--- ¿Donde esta mi hijo, Jo? – ambos escucharon que preguntaba Filomena, los chicos se soltaron como si los estuvieran obligando. – pregunté en casa de Diego y me dijo que estaba aquí.

--- Aquí estoy – gritó Paulo, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de cruzar por el umbral, se giró hacia la chica – Sabes que odio que me roben los besos, pero por ser tú, considéralos como un regalo de amigos.- y sin más salió de las cocinas, dejando a Fathine de pie donde estaba.

Fathine se sintió la persona mas entupida del universo, ella había creído que a él le había gustado, e incluso le había respondido el beso, pero sin lugar a dudas se había equivocado, Paulo _salgo con todas mas una_ Costinha jamás se fijaría en ella, en su amiga de toda la vida.

**.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-**

--- ¿Que acaso eres imbecil o que? – le gritó Diego, cuando él rubio terminó el relato, pero luego bajó la voz al sentir las miradas de intriga de Ana y Fathine puestas en él – era tu oportunidad, si en vez de decirle eso le hubieses dicho – imitó la voz del rubio – Fathy, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo¿quisieras ser mi novia?. Estarías tomado de la mano de ella, y no evadiéndole la mirada – culminó con su voz normal.

--- Ya lo se – dijo Paulo con pasar, tomando un trago de su copa de Brandy – no tienes porque decírmelo

--- pero es que te portaste como un…

--- ya lo sé Diego te puedes callar no me lo recuerdes -le respondió Pao con tono enojado

--- ok, pero hay que ver como resolvemos este problema, tu sabes que Fathine lo que tiene de rara lo tiene de orgullosa – dijo Ego, para luego agregar- y tu y yo sabemos cuanto tiene de rara.

--- si…si...lo sé, pero podrías callarte, estoy tratando de pensar… y tu voz me atrofia las neuronas – agregó riendo

--- Esta bien, si lo pones así, me cayó, no quiero ser responsable de dañarte las últimas neuronas que te queden

--- ¿Que insinúas? – preguntó Pao fingiendo enojo, pero luego cambio su expresión y agregó – sírveme otra copa

--- ¿y si te daño las neuronas con el Brandy? – preguntó riendo

--- no te preocupes, mas bien me las estimula

--- jajajajajajajaja…buena esa pero para no arriesgarme me lo tomo yo – le respondió Ego riendo, mientras se servia en su copa y tomaba un trago de licor. Mientras tanto Paulo veía a través de sus gafas de sol a Fathine, quien en ese momento se levantaba, y se dirigía a la cabina del piloto, dejando a Ana sentada ahí sola.

--- Por cierto Ego¿Cómo andas con Ana?

--- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó el aludido fingiendo no entender nada, aunque sus mejillas se habían puesto de un fuerte color rojo.

--- de ti, de Ana, de cuando le piensas decir que la amas desde hace muchísimo tiempo, de cuando piensas besarla por primera vez, de…

--- olvídalo, Ana jamás se fijaría en mi –dijo Ego- que acaso no te das cuenta que solo soy su amigo.- Paulo negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

--- Si sigues así, jamás vas a saber si quiera como besa… y mira que lo hace muy bien – Diego abrió los ojos como platos, a la vez que Paulo se llevaba las manos a la boca, eso ultimo se le había escapado.

--- Tu… tu… tu has besado a Ana – preguntó Diego con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

--- no… bueno… si, pero fue un beso chiquito – dijo Paulo tratando de remediar su metida de pata – y fue antes de saber que a ti te gusta. – Ego lo observó un par de minutos con el entrecejo fruncido, pero luego aflojó su expresión.

--- no te preocupes Pao – dijo con un tono de malicia – después de todo Fathine tampoco besa tan mal – Paulo se quedó sacado de onda, sin saber si Diego lo había dicho en broma, o era en serio.

OOOO

--- ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz Paulo de decirte eso? – preguntó Ana, una vez que Fathine le hubo terminado de contar lo que había sucedido el día domingo. Fathine no le dijo nada al respecto y ella continuó – ¿sabes que? Voy a hablar con él – dijo intentando levantarse de su asiento, pero Fathine le tomó por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

--- ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?

--- loco se volvió Paulo, - contestó la ojos miel – déjame que voy y lo pongo en su lugar – dijo intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Fathine hizo que se volviera a sentar.

--- Nada que ver, tú te quedas aquí.

--- de seguro ellos están hablando de lo mismo – dijo Ana quedándose quieta al fin, y observando a los chicos, en especial a Diego.

--- no lo dudes. – dijo Fathine, observando la insistencia con la que su amiga observaba a Ego – por cierto, creo que deberías arriesgarte.

--- ¿de que hablas?

--- de Diego, si no te arriesgas, jamás sabrás si le gustas o no…

--- ¿para terminar como tú y Paulo?, no gracias, paso y gano.

--- Yo solo decía – dijo Fathine poniéndose de pie – ya vuelvo, tengo que hablar con el piloto – y sin mas se dirigió a la cabina de este.

Ana espero a que su amiga volviese, abriendo la mochila que la pelinegro había llevado, y buscando algo.

--- ¿que haces aquí sola? – preguntaron Ego y Paulo a la vez, ella levantó la mirada, y vio a ambos chicos sentados en los asientos de enfrente.

--- pensando en lo idiota que pueden llegar a se los hombres – dijo mirando a Pao.

--- ¿tú también? – preguntó el chico molesto.

--- si yo también, eres un tonto, dejaste pasar la oportunidad de tu vida.

--- Hablando de ella¿esta muy molesta? – preguntó Diego.

--- esta herida, pero saben como es, jamás lo admitirá.- respondió Ana.

--- ¿saben que me están haciendo sentir mal? – preguntó Pao. Justo en ese momento, Fathine se dirigía de vuelta hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, pero no andaba sola.

--- Chicos, miren quien estaba en la cabina – dijo, mientras una pequeña elfa domestica se acercaba a ellos dando brinquitos, esta tenia una linda faldita azul, y una blusa blanca, y unas sandalias rojas.

--- Es _Gaga_ – dijo Fathine abrasando a la elfa.

--- hola, _Gaga_¿como estas? – Dijo Ego, con una sonrisa.

--- Gaga esta bien, joven Diego – respondió la aludida sonriendo – contenta porque la señorita fathine dejo a Gaga acompañarle a Inglaterra.

--- ¿y tu hermano? – preguntó Ana

--- El hermano de Gaga se quedó en casa de la Señorita Ana, ayudando a cuidar al amo Joao – contesto nuevamente la elfa.

--- ¿Por que no me dejaste un elfo en mi casa también? – le preguntó Paulo a Fathine. Esta, que hasta ese momento reía por lo contenta que estaba su elfa, cambio su expresión a una muy seria, y observó a Paulo por unos segundos.

--- Ven Gaga, quédate con el piloto para que le hagas compañía – dijo la ojos esmeralda, yéndose junto a la elfa a la cabina. Luego que desaparecieran de la vista de los tres chicos, Diego se acerco al rubio, colocándole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

--- la vas a tener bien difícil – le dijo Ego

--- ¿te doy un consejo? – Preguntó Ana, pero sin esperar su respuesta continuó – el chocolate es su debilidad.

OOOO

Un par de horas después, Fathine se encontraba jugando con el Play Stantion; Paulo estaba recostado, leyendo con las gafas de sol puestas, una revista de autos. Ana, se encontraba estudiando unos mapas de Londres, según ella para no perderse en la ciudad; y Ego se encontraba sentado leyendo un pequeño libro, y de vez en cuando susurrando algo.

--- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh es imposibles – gritó Ego exasperado aventando el librito contra una de las paredes del avión, provocándole un susto a los otros tres.

--- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ana preocupada.

--- no puedo más, es imposible – gritó él chico, mientras que Paulo se acercaba al librito, y lo tomaba para verlo.

--- Ego¿que demonios haces tú con esto? – preguntó el rubio, mostrando el la portada del libro, la cual rezaba: _Curso de Ingles para principiantes_

--- Juego a la pelota – respondió Diego con sarcasmo - ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?, estoy tratando de aprender ingles antes de llegar a Londres.

--- ¿Cual es el problema con que no sepas hablar ingles? – Preguntó Fathine sin darle importancia- con un hechizo se puede resolver eso.

--- ¿El Problema? – preguntó Diego alterado, elevando la voz a cada palabra que decía – el problema es que soy el único de ustedes que ha ido a Inglaterra, el único que nació en Inglaterra, y ¡¡¡el único que NO sabe hablar ingles!!!

--- ¿y cual es el proble…? Espera – dijo Fathine - ¿tu naciste en Inglaterra?

--- ¿no lo sabias? – preguntó Paulo extrañado – Cuando la madre de Diego quedó embarazada, comenzó a viajar por toda Europa, cuando faltaban dos meses para que el naciera fueron a Inglaterra, pero Ego se adelantó y nació allá.

--- ves, ahí esta el problema – dijo Fathine de manera picara- por estar naciendo antes no se te formo bien el cerebro, por eso no aprendes – Ana y Paulo rieron con ganas, mientras que Ego fulminaba con la mirada a Fathine.

Luego de eso Ana se ofreció a ayudar a Diego para que por lo menos aprendiera lo básico en el poco tiempo que tenían antes de aterrizar. Paulo volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura sobre los autos de ultimo modelo, y Fathine dejó de jugar con el Play para utilizar el simulador de MotoCross.

--- Señorita Fathine, Gagá viene a informarle que aterrizaremos en 20 minutos – dijo la elfa domestica, diez minutos después.

--- Bien Gagá – contestó Fathine, la elfa hizo una reverencia y volvió a la cabina del conductor – chicos, ya escucharon, prepárense que ya vamos a llegar

--- genial – dijo Ana dejando a Diego solo, para ir a tomar la pequeña mochila que Fathine había llevado, en eso se dio cuenta de algo – Pao¿puedes leer?, digo, esta oscuro y además cargas puestas las gafas de sol.

--- ¿Qué? ha si, si puedo – dijo el chico quitándose las gafas de inmediato, y guardándolas en su mochila apresuradamente – no me di cuenta que las cargaba puesta.

--- como sea – dijo Ana - Ego, ya deja ese libro – ordenó. El aludido obedeció a la chica lanzándole el librito a Paulo, quien luego de atajarlo, lo metió en su morral.

--- ¿y que hacemos mientras esperamos a llegar al Aeropuerto? – pregunto Diego.

--- ¿quieren chocolate? – preguntó Fathine, abriendo la nevera, Pao Aninha y Ego pudieron ver que el electrodoméstico estaba repleto de cajas de chocolate, de todos los tamaños, rellenos con avellanas, licor, con mas chocolate e infinidad rellenos.

--- ¡genial, me encanta el chocolate! –exclamó Paulo, mientras la pelinegro daba un par de bombones rellenos con trocitos de avellanas.

--- a mi me fascinan – dijo Diego mientras la ojos esmeralda le daba también un par a él, para luego ponerle otros dos a Ana en las manos.

--- Fathine, sabes que odio estos bombones – dijo Ana devolviéndoselos.

--- En realidad odias a la persona con la que comías estos chocolates – dijo Fathine en un susurro lo bastante alto para que la peli-miel la escuchase.

--- ey, teniamos un trato ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ana frunciendo el ceño.

--- En realidad el trato era no nombrar a Lemus – dijo Ego.- pero jamás dijiste que no podíamos nombrarlo tácitamente.- Ana no dijo nada, y así transcurrió el tiempo, antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cuatro chicos ya estaban saliendo del Aeropuerto, en Londres, y se dirigían rumbo al hotel donde se quedarían, extrañamente Fathine ya no llevaba un morral, si no que tenia dos; llegaron rápidamente, ya que habían tomado un taxi. El hotel era muy lujoso, de hecho, era un cinco estrella, los chicos caminaron hasta la recepción con total tranquilidad. Mientras Ana y Paulo se registraban, Diego tomó a Fathine por un brazo, y se la llevó un poco apartada.

--- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó la chica.

--- saber porque vinimos a Inglaterra – le dijo el chico simplemente.

--- Ego, amigo, se que eres un poco idiota, pero jamás creí que llegaras a esos extremos – dijo Fathine.

--- Ja, ja, Ja, muy graciosa – dijo él con sarcasmo – pero en serio Fathy, te conozco, y se que eso de buscar a tus padres para restregarles en la cara lo feliz que has sido sin ellos no me lo creo.

--- esta bien, tienes razón, eso lo dije sin pensar y no pienso hacerlo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – pero si quiero saber por lo menos quienes son… además, - agregó volteando su mirada hacia Ana – no soy la única que debería buscar a su padre.

--- Fathine, no me digas que… – comenzó Ego.

--- ¿Sabes que a veces llegó a extrañar a Lemus? – lo cortó Fathine – y estoy segura que ustedes también, sobre todo Ana. Diego no dijo nada al respecto, ya que en ese momento, Ana y Paulo iban hacia ellos, seguidos por un chico de alrededor de diecisiete años, cabello suave y marrón, vestido de botones (ya saben, los que cargan el equipaje), quien cargaba la mochila de Paulo

--- Listo chicos – dijo Ana mientras Fathine le tendía las dos mochilas que cargaba al botones. – mi madre movió sus contactos en la industria hotelera, y reservó para nosotros la mejor suite.

Ninguno dijo nada, y c se dirigieron hacia la habitación que les correspondía. El botones iba adelante, guiándolos, mientras que los cuatro lusitanos lo seguían, hablando entre cuchicheos.

--- mañana a primera hora debemos ir al ministerio de magia a registrarnos – informó Diego – sino, podríamos tener muchos problemas.

--- si, pero hay un problema – dijo Paulo – no sabemos donde queda.

--- y los mapas que yo tengo, son mugglets – informó Ana – ahí no sale.

--- ¿por que se preocupan tanto? – preguntó Fathine – solo tenemos que preguntarle a alguien.

--- ¿Estas loca? – Saltó Ana – no podemos preguntarle al primer imbecil que se nos presente si sabe donde esta el ministerio de magia; te recuerdo que no todo el mundo es mago.

--- no me importa, yo voy a preguntar – dijo Fathine. Y rápidamente de adelantó hasta donde estaba el chico que cargaba el equipaje. Sus tres amigos vieron horrorizados como ambos chicos hablaban animadamente. Luego de un rato, Fathine volvió con ellos.

--- ¿te has vuelto loca? – Le reclamó Ego – ¿que acaso no sabes que existe un estatuto secreto de la magia?

--- ¿en serio?, pues la franela de Pao no lo esta cumpliendo – dijo Fathine con una sonrisa, Ana y Diego vieron la franela del rubio – bueno, eso no importa, me dijo que no sabe donde queda el ministerio, pero que su hermano trabaja ahí, y que con gusto mañana vienen los dos para llevarnos, también me advirtió que no debo ir preguntando eso a todo el mundo, porque no todas la personas con las que me tope son magos como nosotros, y ¿saben que?, creo que tiene razón… ah y se llama Dennis.

Los chicos la vieron boquiabiertos, que suerte había tenido en que el chico no fuera Mugglet.

--- pero si nosotros te dijimos lo mismo – reclamó Ana.

--- ¿En serio?... creo que no los escuché- dijo Fathine. Rápidamente llegaron a la suite, era muy grande y acogedora, parecía un pequeño apartamento, con dos habitaciones, un baño en cada una y un área común. Dennis se despidió de ellos, diciéndole que volvería al día siguiente a las 11 a.m.

Los chicos dejaron sus mochilas en un pequeño sofá, estaban exhaustos por el viaje, y lo que querían era dormir durante un siglo. Fathine abrió la mochila extra que había bajado del Jet, de ahí salió Gagá, los chicos la vieron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada. En menos de media hora ya todos estaban dormidos

-------------------------------------------

Las cosas en Granmould Place habían cambiado desde que Remus leyó ese artículo de periódico donde informaban la muerte del Ministro de Magia Portugués. Remus estaba esquivo, sobre todo de Tonks. Cada vez que la pelirrosa se acercaba a él buscando un beso, el licántropo le ponía la mejilla o simplemente se iba del lugar donde estuvieran. Sirius había comenzado una investigación, para tratar de saber quienes eran Joao y Alexandra Aveiro, y por que le afectaba tanto a Remus sus muertes, además de intentar recordar de donde le sonaba ese nombre pero sin ningún resultado; en un par de ocasiones tanto Nym como Sirius habían intentado sacarle algo de información sobre el asunto, pero lo único que lograron fue perder su tiempo, y hacer que Remus se encerrara en su habitación, incluso el domingo cuando Harry fue a visitarlos, le contaron toda la situación y le pidieron que hablara con él, el moreno intrigado por el asunto aceptó, pero lo único que logro fue que Remus le dijera un sermón sobre lo lamentable que es cuando se toma la decisión correcta en el momento equivocado, aun más cuando las personas a las que quieres son quienes resultan lastimadas.

Pero algo que ni Sirius ni Nymphadora habían pasado por alto, era el hecho de que, desde el día sábado, Remus desde ese día, no soltaba ni para ir al baño una llave antigua de bronce que llevaba siempre colgada al cuella, la cual ambos sabían que abría un gran baúl de madera con bordes de bronce que él licántropo tenia en su habitación, el problema era que ninguno de los dos sabia que contenía dicho baúl

-----------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**Eso es todo por ahora, esperamos que les haya gustado, no sabemos cuando subiremos el proximo capitulo, pero esperamos que sea pronto.**

**Aclaratoria: Prego, es una palabra que sale en el diccionario portugues, pero su significado no es el del desayuno que Pao hizo, sin embargo, mi papá es portugués y me dijo que así lo llamaban (aunque creo que no lo escribí bien XD)**

**Y para quien le interese, la forma en que se viste y peina Fathine, esta inspirada completamente en mi hermana, en cambio como se viste Ana esta inspirado en mi (Mily)**

**Bueno, nos despedimos, recuerden dejar muchisimos reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Bye**


	4. En el Ministerio de Magia

**Mily Black Queen: **_Hola a todos, ¿Que tal?, si, si, lo se nos tardamos muchisimo para esta capitulo, y de verdad que no tenemos ninguna excusa... ah, por sierto, a partir de este capi, mi hermana dejara sus comentarios bajo el nombre de Nareth Black_

**Nareth Black: **_Holaaaaaa, ¿como estan?. Como ya dijo Mily, yo dejare los comentarios a partir de ahora bajo este nombre, pero aun no estoy registrada en la pagina. Espero que el capi les guste, y lo se, nos tardamos muchisimo SORRY_

**Una aclaratoria: cuando los dialogos comienzan con un solo guión (-) es porque se esta hablando en Ingles, cuando comienza con dos guiones (--) es por que se habla en español.**

**CAPITULO 3: **_**En el Ministerio de Magia**_

Un molesto golpeteo le impedía a Ana seguir durmiendo, por lo que con un poco de pereza se levantó de su cama, en la cama de al lado, se encontraba Fathine, durmiendo despreocupadamente boca arriba, la cabeza le colgaba por el lado derecho la cama, mientras que los pies, los tenia sobre el lugar donde se suponía que debía ir la cabeza. Ana la observó, pensando en como alguien podía dormir de esa forma. Un par de minutos después escuchó nuevamente el golpeteo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ver que sucedía, con paso lento fue hasta el área común, en la cual solo se encontraba Gagá, quien al verla corrió hacia ella.

-- Señorita Aninha, que bueno que llega – comenzó la elfa – la ama Fathine le prohibió a Gagá abrirle la puerta a nadie, y desde hace mas de quince minutos que están tocando.

-- No te preocupes, yo voy – dijo la chica tranquilizándola – tu por favor, escóndete – la elfa obedeció, escondiéndose bajo un sofá de tres plazas. Luego Ana se dirigió hacia la puerta, y la abrió con precaución.

Afuera habían un par de chicos, ambos con el cabello marrón, no muy largo, ninguno de los dos era muy alto, aunque se podía distinguir claramente que uno era menor que el otro. Los dos chicos, observaban a Ana con la boca ligeramente abierta, luego de un par de minutos así, la chica comenzó a incomodarse.

- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? – preguntó en perfecto ingles.

- Eh… bueno, yo soy Dennis Creevey, y el es mi hermano Colin – dijo el que se veía mas joven- y tu amiga me pidió que lo trajera para que los llevara al Ministerio de Magia – Culminó sin apartar la vista de Ana, quien sentía que ambos chicos cada vez bajaban mas la mirada.

- Ummm bien, pasen, aun no estamos listos – dijo la chica haciéndose aun lado para que ellos pasaran. Los chicos pasaron mientras Colin susurraba algo como_ " Si ya lo notamos"_ - Gagá, sal y atiende a los chicos por favor – llamó la chica. La elfa domestica salio de debajo del sofá. Gagá vio a los chicos, y luego vio a Ana con cara extraña, cuando la elfa se disponía a hablar, la voz somnolienta de Paulo sonó desde la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Diego.

-- Wow Ana, ¿desde cuando tan exhibicionista? – preguntó el chico. La pelimiel lo miro sin entender, pero él le hizo señas para que se viera ella misma, la chica bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta (para su completo horror) que el camisón de dormir que se había puesto, uno de un lindo color celeste, con el dibujo de una manada de lobos aullándole a la luna llena, era extremadamente corto, tanto así, que de milagro le tapaba lo estrictamente necesario. La chica entendió entonces porque los hermanos Creevey la habían estado observando tan fijamente.

La cara de Ana se volvió roja de la vergüenza, había olvidado que se había colocado ese camisón la noche anterior, por ser el primero que consiguió, pero la verdad es que no se lo ponía desde poco después del nacimiento de su hermana. La pelimiel hecho a correr hacia su habitación mientras Paulo le gritaba muerto de la risa.

-- La próxima vez, por lo menos espera a que Ego te vea –luego el rubio se dirigió hacia los dos hermanos que para ese momento estaban sentados en el sofá bajo el cual Gagá se había escondido.

– Y en cuanto a ustedes dos – dijo con voz seria, en ingles – la próxima vez que los encuentre viendo a mi esposa de esa manera, los mato ¿entendido? – los hermanos Creevey se estremecieron, sobre todo por el tono tan amenazante que había utilizado el chico.

- Eh… nosotros… nosotros lo sentimos – dijo Colin torpemente, completamente avergonzado.

- Colin tiene razón – dijo Dennis nervioso – no… no fue nuestra intención faltarle el respeto a su esposa, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban casados. – Paulo no pudo aguantar las ganas, por lo que en menos de nada, ya estaba partiéndose de la risa, sujetándose fuertemente el costado. Los hermanos lo vieron sin comprender.

- Señor, ¿esta bien? – preguntó Dennis. No es que Paulo fuera mucho mayor que él, pero al trabajar en el hotel, debía llamar "Señor" a todo el que allí se hospedara.

- Si jajaja es solo que jajaja – comenzó el rubio sin poderse controlar – hubiesen visto sus caras jajaja – los chicos lo vieron aun mas confundidos, pero luego parecieron entender.

- Espera – dijo Colin – esa chica, ¿no es tu esposa?

- ¿Quién? ¿Ana? – Preguntó el lusitano dejando de reír al fin - ¿acaso están locos? ¿Cómo van a creer que yo me case con esa loca? Eso seria suicidio – dijo al ver que ambos ingleses asentían a sus dos primeras preguntas. Para luego agregar – sin contar, por supuesto, la tortura que me daría Ego para obligarme a divorciarme.

Colin y Dennis iban a decir algo al respecto, cuando otra voz de hombre inundó el lugar, pero ellos no entendieron absolutamente nada, ya que gritaban en portugués.

-- PAULO, NO ME DEJAS DORMIR, SI TE SIGUES RIENDO ASÍ, VOY PERSONALMENTE Y TE COSO LA BOCA.

-- ESO QUISIERA VERLO – gritó el rubio, solo para molestar mas a Diego. Pocos segundos después, un chico con el cabello castaño oscuro, y los ojos del mismo color, apareció por la puerta con una expresión somnolienta, pero aun así, parecía dispuesto a golpear a Pao, pero al ver que tenían "visitas", pensó que lo mejor seria dejar eso para después.

-- eh, buenos días chicos, yo soy Diego Costinha ¿y ustedes? – preguntó extendiéndoles la mano. Ninguno de los dos respondió al gesto, ya que en ese momento trataban de descubrir que demonios les habían dicho. Paulo vio la cara extrañada de Ego, quien ya recogía su mano.

-- Eh… Ego, ellos no hablan portugués – le informó.

-- Bien, en ese caso, preséntame tú, porque yo no hablo ingles – respondió el castaño.

- Chicos – comenzó dirigiéndose a los ingleses – yo soy Paulo, y el es Diego, y queremos saber quienes son ustedes y que es lo que hacen aquí.

- Nosotros somos Colin y Dennis Creevey – informó el menor de los hermanos, un poco molesto por tener que repetir esa información – y estamos aquí, porque la chica alta, me pidió que trajera a mi hermano para que los llevara al Ministerio de Magia. – Paulo le tradujo toda la información a su amigo. Apenas terminó, un gritó de dolor, que de seguro era de Fathine, llenó el lugar. Los cuatro chicos corrieron hacia la habitación de las chicas, al entrar vieron a Ana envuelta en una toalla, al parecer había salido rápidamente del baño.

-- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Paulo preocupado a la peliazulado, que estaba en el piso, sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-- Me caí de la cama – dijo Fathine con un sollozo – y me golpee la cabeza con… con – la chica bajo la mirada a ver con que se había golpeado – con la Laptop – dijo con otro sollozo – se puede saber quien dejó en el suelo mi… mi… ¡¡MI LAPTOPS!! – gritó alarmada, mientras tomaba su computadora portátil del suelo rápidamente. Sus amigos vieron sorprendidos como había olvidado de rápido el dolor de su cabeza. Colin y Dennis en cambio, la veían si entender ni "J", por lo que decidieron que lo mejor seria esperar afuera donde Gagá les había llevado una taza de té y galletas a cada uno y las había colocado en una pequeña mesita de centro, de vidrio.

-- Que no le haya pasado nada, por favor que no le haya pasado nada – rogó la chica mientras intentaba prenderla - ¡SI! – Gritó con jubilo – ah prendido, no le pasó nada – le informó a sus amigos, mientras bailaba algo parecido a la danza de la lluvia, mientras cantaba _oh si, oh si, ah prendido oh si, oh si´´. _Los otros tres portugueses rodaron los ojos, y se disponian a volver cada quien a lo que hacia, cuando Fathine cerró la tapa de su Laptop, y pegó un grito ahogado.

-- ¿Ahora que? – preguntó Ana con fastidio.

-- Se ha rallado, la tapa se le ha rallado – dijo mientras señalaba la tapa de la computadora, en la cual se le podía ver una rayita de no mas de tres centímetros. – ya no me sirve, ¡¡NO LA QUIERO!!

-- Por favor Fathine, solo es una rayita que se puede arreglar con un hechizo – le informó Diego – no es necesario que armes tanto escándalo.

-- NO ME IMPORTA – gritó la peliazul – YA NO LA QUIERO, VOY A COMPRAR OTRA.

-- Está bien, haz lo que quieras – dijo Ego derrotado, mientras la chica tomaba la laptop por un borde, como si temiera ensuciarse de algo, y la sacaba de su cama, Paulo la tomó.

- Oigan, no es por interrumpir – dijo Colin desde el sofá donde estaba – pero ¿podrían ir a vestirse? Tengo que estar en el Ministerio a la 1 p.m. y ya son las 12.

Los cuatro chicos lusitanos se apresuraron en arreglarse, quince minutos después, Fathine y Ego ya estaban listos, sentados en un sofá frente a Colin y Dennis, conversando alegremente mientras esperaban a que salieran los otros dos. La peliazul se había colocado una blusa de manga larga de color fucsia, una falda a las rodillas color amarillo girasol y unas zapatillas color carmín, el cabello lo llevaba suelto para que todos pudieran apreciar su corte. Diego por su parte se había vestido con un pantalón beige, una camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color.

El problema con la conversación que mantenían los cuatro era que Diego no hablaba el ingles y Fathine no era precisamente la mejor en la materia.

- Deben de tener mucho dinero ¿cierto? – preguntó Dennis ganándose un discreto codazo de su hermano, al parecer por no considerar esa una pregunta discreta.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Fathine - ¿Ustedes poder hablar mas lento?, yo entender no – los hermanos rieron por la forma en que hablaba, ya que les recordaba mucho a tarzan.

- Ustedes… deben… de tener… mucho… dinero – Repitió Dennis, pausadamente. – es que esta es una de las Suite mas costosas.

- ¡Ah! Ya entender – dijo Fathine sonriendo – no, no tenerlo nosotros, el dinero ser de nuestros padres.

-- Fathine, no es por interrumpir, pero no entiendo nada – dijo Ego un tanto malhumorado.

-- Pues te aguantas – dijo la chica – si le hubieses prestado atención a Lemus cuando nos enseñó a hablar Ingles, las cosas fueran diferentes. – el chico se cruzó de brazos molesto justo cuando Paulo salía de la habitación, el rubio estaba vestido con un pantalón Blue Jeans, franela blanca con el nombre de un equipo de fútbol portugués, los zapatos y la correa eran de color negro y tenia puestas sus acostumbradas gafas de sol. En las manos el chico traía la laptop de Fathine.

- ¿Oigan, les gustaría quedarse con esto? – Le preguntó a los chicos ingleses señalando la Laptop – aun esta prácticamente nueva, creo que Fathy solo la uso por dos semanas.

Colin y Dennis vieron a Paulo un tanto sorprendidos, esa laptop debía de costar un aproximado de 200 Euros y se lo estaban ofreciendo así de fácil como si fuera un simple caramelo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿La quieren? – preguntó Paulo.

- Es… estas seguro – preguntó Colin extendiendo el brazo para tomar la computadora portátil. El ojos azules asintió poniéndole el aparato en las manos, y sentándose junto a Fathine, quien con expresión un tanto molesta, se levantó bruscamente.

-- Iré a ver porque Ana tarda tanto – cuando se disponía a ir hacia la habitación, Ana salió del mismo un tanto apurada, tenia el cabello recogido en una cola alta, estaba vestida con un pantalón largo blanco, una blusa de un color azul cielo, estampadas con unas lindas flores en la parte inferior, las sandalias blancas eran de bajo tacón. La pelimiel traía alrededor de media docena de gafas de color azul.

-- ¿Fathine, cual crees que me queda mejor con esta ropa? – preguntó Ana deteniéndose frente a la peliazul, esta se disponía a responderle, pero Ana observando detenidamente la combinación que se había puesto su amiga cambio de inmediato de opinión – No, no me digas nada, le preguntare a los chicos.

Fathine fingió una expresión de enojo mientras que Ana se dirigía hacia los cuatro chicos.

- Oigan, ¿Cuál creen que me queda mejor? – preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, tendiéndoles la media docena de gafas. Los chicos las observaron por un segundo.

- ¡Pero si son iguales! – exclamó Colin.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Ana – esas que tu tienes son mas grandes que las que tiene Paulo, las cuales a su vez son mas oscuras que la que tiene… umm, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – le preguntó al menor de todos.

- Dennis – dijo el chico de inmediato.

- Bien, las que tiene Paulo son mas oscuras que la que tienes tu Dennis, estas que tengo aquí tienen unas lindas piedras en el marco pero las de esta – levantó las gafas que tenia en su mano derecha – son piedras blancas, y estas – levantó las que tenia en su mano izquierda – son de color azul, además, estas gafas de aquí – señaló unas que habia tomado Fathine- son ligeramente mas ovaladas que las demas, asi que… ¿Cuál creen que se me ve mejor? – culminó.

-- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Diego, que habia estado viendo a la chica si entender absolutamente nada. La chica lo ignoró esperando la respuesta de los otros tres, Paulo por su parte se encargo de resumirle a su amigo todo.

- Ummm, yo creo que las de las piedras azules – dijo Dennis.

- No, yo creer las de piedras blancas – dijo Fathine.

- Yo voto por las ovaladas – dijo Colin

- Yo creo que se te ven mejor las grandes – dijo Paulo luego de intercambiar unas palabras en portugués con Diego – y Ego vota por las que tiene Dennis.

- Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber – dijo la chica recogiendo todas sus gafas – me pondré las que tu tienes Paulo.

- ¿Para que querías nuestra opinión si ibas a elegir las que se te dieran la gana? – preguntó Paulo con el ceño fruncido.

- Para saber exactamente cuales no ponerme - dijo sencillamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación para guardar sus cosas, un minuto después volvía con las gafas elegidas ya puestas. – Bien, si ya estamos listos lo mejor es que nos vallamos.

Todos asintieron ya que solo faltaba media hora para la una, y con un poco de prisa salieron rápidamente del hotel.

--

Remus se giró en su cama, aun tenía muchísimo sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, pero los rallos del sol no le permitían. Con mucha pereza abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Nymphadora durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

Con suavidad le acaricio el rostro a su prometida, esta se removió un poco incomoda, al parecer creyendo que era un molesta mosca. Remus recogió su mano y se quedó observándola por un largo rato, él sabia que los últimos días se había portado muy mal con ella, la había esquivado a como de lugar, pero es que necesitaba estar solo para pensar, pensar en su vida, en su pasado; y sabia que con eso lo único que había logrado era que tanto Nymphadora como Sirius y Harry se preocuparan enormemente por él, pero ya eso iba a cambiar, él había tomado una decisión: dejar el pasado atrás, y eso era lo que haría.

El licántropo se cambio de posición en la cama, pudiendo ver el despertador color rosa de Tonks, este marcaba las 11:30 a.m.

- _Por Merlín _– pensó- _Ya es tarde._

Con cuidado se acercó a la chica, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, la chica se removió nuevamente, sin querer abrir los ojos.

- Vamos Nym, se te esta haciendo tarde – murmuró el castaño dándole otro beso en los labios.

- No quiero ir al colegio mamá – murmuró la chica, Remus sonrió de lado y se dispuso a llamarla nuevamente, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, y seguidamente se escuchaban los gritos de Sirius.

- ¡TONKS, KINGSLEY DICE QUE RECUERDES LLEGAR TEMPRANO HOY!

La chica al escuchar el tremendo grito, se despertó de golpe muy asustada y cayó de la cama. Remus se levantó rápidamente y fue en su ayuda.

- ¿Estas bien, Nym? – preguntó, la chica asintió conteniendo las ganas de saludarlo con un beso, después de todo, esos últimos días él la había estado esquivando; Remus al parecer se dio cuenta por lo que nuevamente la besó con mucha suavidad, la pelirrosa le correspondió de inmediato.

-Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice los últimos días – le susurró Remus al oído; como única respuesta recibió un beso muy apasionado de la chica, que él no tardó en responder, pero que un par de minutos después Nym cortó de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Remus

- Es que Kingsley me dijo que llegara temprano, - contestó ella dirigiéndose al baño que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación - ¡Me va ascender! – exclamó con mucha alegría, tanta que no puso atención a sus pasos llevándose la puerta del baño por delante.

- ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? – preguntó Remus con una sonrisa, Tonks asintió muy emocionada, y el castaño entro junto a ella a la ducha.

Una hora después, bajaban a la cocina abrazados por la cintura, para tomar el desayuno-almuerzo.

- Hasta que se dignan a bajar – comentó Sirius, sin levantar la vista del profeta. – Kingsley mandó una lechuza, dice que tienes que estar allá antes de que empiece tu turno, Tonks.

- Si, lo se – dijo la chica mientras se atragantaba con el pollo - ¿No es genial?, ¡VOY A SER LA SEGUNDA AL MANDO!.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – exclamó Remus, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla que invocó desde la alacena.

- Ey, volvemos a ser el mismo de siempre – dijo Sirius alegre, Remus solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Debo irme! – Exclamó Nymphadora observando su reloj de muñeca, eran la una menos veinte, su turno comenzaba en veinte minutos. Con suma rapidez se despidió de Sirius con un beso en la mejilla y uno en los labios para Remus; luego de eso tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu, se metió en la chimenea, y exclamó:

- Al Ministerio de Magia – de inmediato una enorme llama verde esmeralda la cubrió, para cuando esta llamarada desapareció la pelirrosa ya no estaba.

- Creo que iré al Callejón Diagon – Informó el licántropo mientras terminaba de almorzar – necesito comprar los ingredientes para la Poción Matalobos. - Sirius asintió, pensando solo en una cosa: aprovechar que Remus se iría para intentar abrir el baúl de este, y descubrir de una vez por todas que tenía adentro, y por que Remus nunca se separaba de la llave.

OOOOOO

Nymphadora Tonks llegó al Ministerio de manera muy llamativa, cayendo estruendosamente en el piso de la chimenea, algunos trabajadores del área de mantenimiento, y otros funcionarios del ministerio que estaban cerca, se apresuraron en ir a ayudarla.

Luego de agradecerle a todos los que la ayudaron, y pedir disculpas por el escándalo que armó, la chica corrió hacia uno de los ascensores, una vez ahí, oprimió el botón, e ingreso con suma rapidez, adentro había un grupo de magos y brujas y una cantidad considerable de memorandos. La pelirrosa los saludo a todos a la vez que veía su reloj de muñeca: Kingsley la iba a matar, ya eran la una y se suponía que ella debía llegar antes.

Pensando en eso, levanto la mirada, logrando ver antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara, a un grupo de chicos que ingresaban al atrio, todos llenos de bolsas.

--

Colin se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras, junto a su hermano, se encontraba de pie en la entrada de un centro comercial, esperando a que los cuatro chicos lusitanos volvieran de sus compras.

El mayor de los hermanos Creveey, recordaba como había llegado a eso, hacia ya veinte minutos que había salido junto con Dennis y los cuatro extranjeros del hotel, teniendo la mala suerte que frente a este había un enorme centro comercial al que Fathine ingreso corriendo, alegando que no podría vivir si no conseguía una Laptop nueva; al intentar seguirla, Ana vio una blusa en una de las tiendas, y sin decir nada entró a ella dispuesta a comprarla. Cinco minutos después, Diego dijo que había visto una tienda de instrumentos musicales, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se había ido; el ultimo en irse fue Paulo, diciendo que ya que sus amigos comprarían lo que querían, el buscaría una de artículos para autos.

En fin, el caso era que solo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar al Ministerio de Magia y ninguno de los extranjeros habían vuelto.

- ¿Mira, que ese no es uno de ellos? – preguntó Dennis al ver que hacia ellos caminaba Diego, el chico tenia unas bolsas en ambas manos. Colin lo observó y una vez que Diego estuvo a su lado, le reclamó el que se hubieran ido de esa forma, pero el chico no hizo mas que observarlo fijamente sin saber que rayos le decía.

- ¿Eh, que tanto hablan? – preguntó Paulo, quien acababa de llegar, el rubio también tenia una cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

- ¿Donde demonios se metieron? – Preguntó Colin molesto – si llego tarde a mi trabajo…

-- ¿Qué compraste, Ego? – preguntó Paulo a su amigo, sin prestarle atención a Colin.

-- Un reproductor mp4, unos CDs, una guitarra nueva ¿y tu? – preguntó Ego

-- Forros para los asientos de mis autos – respondió el oji azul – reproductores de CD para cada uno y…

-- ¡YA VOLVÍ! – tanto los lusitanos como los ingleses se sobresaltaron ante tal grito cortesía de Fathine, la chica tenia al igual que sus amigos, unas cuantas bolsas.

- ¿Por qué traes tantas bolsas? – Preguntó Dennis que no pudo aguantar la curiosidad - ¿no dijiste que solo ibas a comprar una laptop?

- Si – respondió Fathine – pero no poder aguantar ganas, yo comprar cámara digital, celular, agenda electrónica y cosas otras – dijo; los chicos ingleses rieron por la forma de hablar de la peli-azul.

- ¿Dónde esta su otra amiga?- preguntó Colin un tanto malhumorado.

- No se – respondió Paulo observando su reloj de muñeca – ya debería estar aquí – como si la hubiese invocado, vieron a Ana caminando hacia ellos, la pelimiel solo tenia una pequeña bolsita en sus manos pero… tras ella la seguían una par de chicos vestidos de la misma forma, cargado de bolsas y cajas.

- Ya estoy lista chicos – dijo Ana mientras los dos chicos que la seguían colocaban todo a su lado – gracias por traer mis cosas, tengan - dijo dándoles 50 euros a cada uno, los chicos le dieron las gracias y se fueron. Colin y Dennis los veían boquiabiertos, por la forma en que gastaban el dinero – bien- dijo Ana – ¿ahora quien me va a llevar esto hasta el ministerio? – nadie dijo nada, y Collin ya se desesperaba, el tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían ahí.

Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, el mayor de los Creveey hechizo todas los bolsas y cajas de Ana para que se encogieran y cupieran todas en una o dos; Ana tomó sus bolsas ya hechizadas, y con prisa, los seis se dirigieron a un callejón solitario, donde cada uno de los hermanos tomó a dos de los extranjeros y se aparecieron a las afueras de Ministerio de Magia.

Con prisa se metieron todos en la cabina telefónica, marcaron los números correctos, y luego de identificarse, entraron al atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

- Yo me voy – dijo Collin observando su reloj de muñeca – Ustedes arréglenselas – dijo yéndose rápidamente hacia uno de los ascensores. Los chicos lusitanos observaron a Dennis esperando a que este les dijera hacia donde debían ir; el ingles lo notó.

- Eh… chicos, yo no se hacia donde deben ir – dijo el menor de los Creevey – creo que será mejor que pregunten, yo… tengo que irme- el chico se dispuso a volver por donde habían llegado, pero recordó algo – ah, y gracias por la laptop.

- No hay de que- dijo Ana – y no te preocupes por nosotros, ya nos arreglaremos, gracias por traernos. – el chico ingles asintió y se retiró del Ministerio.

-- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ego – ¿A donde vamos?

-- Quien sabe – dijo Paulo encogiéndose de hombros – habrá que preguntar donde esta el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-- Yo preguntó – dijo Ana alejándose un poco de ellos, y deteniendo a una mujer baja, regordeta, con cara de sapo, vestida de un rosa chillón. Cinco minutos después, volvió con el ceño fruncido - ¡Que mujer tan desagradable! – exclamó cuando llegó hasta sus amigos.

-- ¿Te dijo donde esta el Departamento que buscamos? – preguntó Diego.

-- Si, en la quinta planta – dijo la pelimiel, mientras caminaba hacia los ascensores, los demás la siguieron, la chica presionó el botón para llamar el elevador a la vez que Diego se horrorizaba y retrocedía un par de pasos.

-- No esperaras que yo entre ahí ¿o si? – preguntó nervioso.

-- Vamos Diego, será mas rápido por aquí – dijo Fathine.

-- No, olvídenlo. Yo no pienso entrar ahí – dijo negándose rotundamente – Saben muy bien lo que pasa cuando pierdo el control… ¡¡NO LO HARÉ!! – gritó al ver que Paulo intentaba hacerlo entrar al ascensor que acababa de llegar. Todos en el atrio los observaron curiosos.

-- Esta bien, no te obligaremos – dijo Ana resignándose – Vamos por las escaleras – Fathine y Paulo asintieron algo renuentes, y así, los cuatro lusitanos cargados de bolsas con sus compras, se dirigieron a la quinta planta del Ministerio... por las escaleras.

--

Sirius subió rápidamente a la habitación de Remus, una vez que este se hubiera ido. Si quería ver el contenido de ese baúl que su amigo tanto cuidaba, tenia que darse prisa, no fuera que el licántropo volviera pronto.

El animago abrió la puerta de la habitación que el castaño compartía con la pelirrosa, adentro todo estaba muy ordenado, se notaba que Remus Lupin dormía ahí. El peliazul entró de puntillas, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara, cosa totalmente estupida si se tenía en cuenta que estaba solo en la casa. Con rapidez, barrió la habitación con la mirada, en el centro había una cama matrimonial con dosel, con una mesita de noche a cada lado. A la derecha había un armario y una mesita de estudio, a la izquierda se encontraba una peinadora, y la puerta que dirigía al baño.

- _¿Dónde podrá estar ese baúl?- _se preguntó; El animago buscó dentro del armario, con la buena suerte que lo primero que vio fuel el deseado baúl de madera con bordes de bronce. El animago lo tomó, cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano, señal de que le habían hecho un hechizo para reducir su tamaño; con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo, y se arrodilló frente al objeto.

- _Engorgio_ – Susurró mientras le apuntaba con la varita. El baúl aumentó su tamaño hasta llegar a cerca de un metro de altura, por uno de ancho y setenta centímetros de profundidad. – Bien, esto será fácil – dijo Sirius apuntando con la varita a la cerradura antigua de bronce –_ Alohomora_ – Pero el baúl no se abrió, en cambio le lanzó un rayo blanco al animago, que lo lanzó contra la pared. Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Así que te vas a poner rudo ¿eh? – le preguntó al cofre – _Cisten Aperio – _exclamó apuntándole nuevamente al objetó, un rayo azul salio de su varita, dándole al baúl en la cerradura, pero esta no se abrió, y esta vez fue un rayo violeta el que salió disparado contra el hombre. Sirius por mas que lo intentó no logró esquivar el rayo, que lo lanzó, esta vez, de espalda contra una de las mesitas de noche.

El animago se dejó caer al suelo dolorido, ese golpe si que le había dolido. ¿Pero que demonios hacia Remus con un baúl asesino? Se acostó algo adolorido en el frió suelo, y desvió su mirada hacia la cama, lo único que pudo ver fue la oscuridad bajo la cama, además de un viejo ejemplar del profeta y unos zapatos de Tonks.

- _Un momento – _pensó-_ ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –_ Se dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el ejemplar del diario, una vez en sus manos, leyó la fecha, era del cinco de Julio – _El día que publicaron la muerte del Ministro de Magia Portugués_ – se dijo abriendo con prisa el diario para buscar la pagina de las notas internacionales.

Y ahí estaba, el articulo con el titulo: "_Mortifagos Asesinan A Ministro De Magia Portugués Y A Su Esposa" _el animago lo leyó detenidamente para asegurarse de no haber pasado por alto algún detalle, pero todo estaba normal, lo único que notaba era que el nombre Joao Aveiro le sonaba de algún lado. El peliazul se dispuso a cerrar el diario luego de haber leído el artículo unas tres veces, y fue ahí que notó que faltaba algo: ¡La fotografía de la hija del ministro portugués, la tal Fathine, y sus amigos no estaba! La habían recortado, o mejor dicho, Remus lo había hecho.

Sirius intentó buscarla por toda la habitación, pero no la consiguió, luego de casi media hora, volvió con la tarea de abrir el cofre después de todo, para eso era que había entrado en primer lugar.

--

-- Uffff, Que bueno que ya salimos de esa oficina – exclamó Fathine mientras salían del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-- Si - afirmó Paulo- Creí que jamás saldríamos, en mi vida me había aburrido tanto.

-- No seas exagerado – le recriminó Diego – solo estuvimos ahí 45 minutos.

-- Pues, para mi eso fue una eternidad – dijo Fathine- ¡Auuuu, fíjate por donde vas! – exclamó la chica al tropezarse con alguien, los otros tres lusitanos se detuvieron; para ver que Fathine había chocado frente a frente con un rubio de ojos grises y expresión fría que debía tener su misma edad; y que se disponía a quejarse; pero un hombre mucho mayor, e idéntico al chico le puso la mano en el hombro, luego miró a Fathine de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva, cosa que no les agrado en absoluto.

- Vamos Draco, no vale la pena siquiera que hables con alguien que se atreve a vestirse así – dijo el hombre, su hijo asintió y se giró para seguir con su camino; Diego y Fathine no dijeron nada, ya que no habían entendido lo suficiente como para indignarse; pero Paulo y Ana estaban mas que molestos.

- Vamos Fathine, no vale la pena que le reclames a semejantes idiotas – dijo Paulo lo suficientemente alto para que los rubios ingleses lo escucharan. Tanto Draco como Lucius pararon en seco su marcha, y giraron hacia los chicos.

- Como te atreves, mocoso – dijo Lucius furioso.

- Atreviéndonos, anciano – Respondió Ana por Paulo. Fathine y Diego se mantenían al margen, y es que el ingles de la peliazul era muy básico, además ellos estaban hablando muy rápido, cosa que le dificultaba comprender.

- Retira eso – exclamó Lucius sacando su varita.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Paulo también sacando la suya - ¿me va a retar a un duelo, rubio teñido? Ya quisiera verlo intentando hechizarme.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi padre – exclamó Draco también sacando su varita.

-- ¿Ey, por que sacaron las varitas? – preguntaron a la vez Diego y Fathine, pero fueron ignorados olímpicamente.

- ¿Tu padre dices? – preguntó Paulo - ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – dijo con sarcasmo – Si son tan parecidos: la idiotez se les ve a leguas.

- _Rictusempra-_ Exclamaron a la vez padre e hijo; pero el hechizo no llegó a su destino, un extraño escudo plateado rodeó a Paulo; en el cual chocaron los hechizos y rebotaron contra quienes los habían lanzados; a la vez que Paulo atacaba con el mismo hechizo.

Draco y Lucius esquivaron los tres hechizos algo descolocados ¿Quién había hecho aparecer ese escudo? Paulo no pudo ser, él no movió su varita; Fathine y Diego veían todo sorprendidos, Ana ni siquiera había sacado su varita; pero se le podía ver con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo demonios… -Comenzó Lucius; pero Paulo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Sabe que? – Preguntó – Mejor lárguese de aquí, a menos que quiera que todos los guardaespaldas de mi amiga suban, y créanme…no estarán muy felices de saber que andan criticando la forma de vestir de la hija del ministro portugués.

- La… hija del ministro – Dijo Draco algo mas pálido de lo normal; el chico observó a su padre, quien con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera; y ambos se fueron por el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de los lusitanos, al cruzar la esquina.

-- ¿Guardaespaldas? – Preguntó Ana riendo, al ver que los dos ingleses se habían ido - ¿desde cuando Fathine tiene guardaespaldas? – preguntó.

-- ¿Qué yo que? – dijo Fathine confundida. Paulo y Ana le explicaron a la peliazulado y al castaño lo que había pasado mientras los cuatro caminaban por el pasillo; buscando las escaleras.

Luego de quince minutos, habían subido unas cuantas escaleras, y bajado otras tantas y aun no conseguían como volver al atrio.

-- Oigan – llamó Pao luego de bajar por otra escalera – Estamos en la segunda planta – dijo señalando un letrero que así lo indicaba.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos mas arriba o mas debajo de la quinta planta? – preguntó Ego confundido.

-- Awwww, ¿Por qué el Ministerio de Magia Británico no puede ser como todos los demás? – Preguntó Fathine exasperada - ¿saben que?... ¡Todo es tu culpa Diego! – semi gritó deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

-- ¿Mía porque? – Exclamó el chico – Yo no construí este lugar.

-- En el ascensor ya hubiéramos salido de aquí…. Pero noooo, te tiene que atacar el pánico justo ahora.

-- Pues, para tu información, yo no decido a que tenerle miedo, Fathine – se defendió el chico.

-- Oigan – les llamó Ana, quien se había mantenido al margen, - ¿no creen que deberíamos ayudar a esa chica? – preguntó señalando a una pelirrosa que intentaba llevar una pesada caja de uno de los cubículos que había en el pasillo, a otro.

-- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Paulo, pero antes de moverse, se llevó las manos al frente, para intentar oler su aliento, colocó su mejor sonrisa y le preguntó a los otros tres- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-- Como el mismo tonto de siempre – dijo Fathine – Vamos - Los cuatro se acercaron a la pelirrosa, justo en el momento en que esta se tropezaba con sus propios pies, trastabillaba un par de pasos y se precipitaba al suelo; por suerte Paulo logró sujetarla a tiempo tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él; la caja cayó esparciendo todo su contenido sin remedio.

- ¿Estas bien, preciosa? – preguntó el rubio sin soltarla ni un centímetro. Mientras tanto Fathine desviaba la mirada roja de los celos.

- Claro, gracias pero…eh, ¿podrías soltarme? – preguntó la pelirrosa; Paulo obedeció de inmediato.

- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta ehh…

- Nymphadora, pero todos me llaman Tonks – dijo esta.

- Paulo Costinha – dijo este tendiéndole la mano; Tonks la tomó pensando que había leído ese apellido en algún lado. Desde atrás de ambos, se escuchó una falsa tosecita; que hizo que el rubio se girara – Oh, si es cierto, ellos son mis amigos: Diego, Fathine y Ana.

Nymphadora los saludo a todos con la mano, y luego se agachó para recoger sus cosas; los cuatro amigos se agacharon a ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué tú llevar caja? – Preguntó Fathine. Tonks rió por lo bajo por la forma de hablar de la ojos esmeralda.

- ¿No son de aquí cierto? – los tres chicos que la entendían negaron con la cabeza – Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, es que mi jefe me ascendió, y estoy cambiando de escritorio. Soy Aurors.

- ¡Que bueno, felicidades! – dijo Ana con una sonrisa; Nym asintió, y continuó recogiendo sus cosas, con ayuda de los otros cuatro. Luego de un par de minutos; ya habían terminado y la inglesa se disponía a levantar la caja nuevamente pero Paulo se la quitó de las manos.

- No puedo permitir que una chica tan linda como tu cargue con esto – dijo el rubio -- Ten Ego, llévalo tu – exclamó en portugués poniéndole la caja en los brazos al castaño.

-- ¿Yo por que? – Se quejó este; pero nadie le prestó atención; Ana, Fathine, Paulo y Tonks caminaban por entre los cubículos de los Aurors. Diego suspiró resignado y los siguió, pensando en la forma de vengarse de Paulo por esa.

--

- ¿Y bien, chicos? – Preguntó Harry; en esos momentos el ojiverde se encontraba sentado en un sofá de "_La Madriguera"_ con Ginny recostada en su regazo; y Ron y Hermione frente a ellos, cada uno sentado en una silla diferente - ¿Qué les parece si esta noche salimos los cuatro a bailar?

- No es mala idea – dijo Ron - ¿pero con quien vamos a ir Hermione y yo?

- Podrían ir juntos – Propuso Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa; Ron y la castaña se ruborizaron – además, no es necesario ir con una pareja, allá conseguirán con quien bailar.

- ¿Vamos a una discoteca Muggle? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Si, no creo que haya problema con eso – Dijo Harry – Ya los cuatro somos mayores de edad para la sociedad Muggle.

- ¿Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí a las ocho? – preguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie; Harry la imitó, y ambos caminaron hacía la puerta.

- ¿Ey, a donde van? – preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie.

- No es tu problema – Respondió Ginny.

- A dar una vuelta – dijo Harry casi a la vez; Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo, luego sonrió y ambos salieron. Ron bufó y se dispuso a seguirlos, pero Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

- Déjalos en paz y acepta de una vez que tu hermanita creció y es novia de tu mejor amigo ¿si?

- No me importa, no tiene porque responderme así – dijo él molesto, soltándose de ella y sentándose cruzado de brazos en el sofá en el que estuvo segundos antes.

- Pues, ten en cuenta que a ti no te gustaría que ella quisiera controlar tu relación con tu novia – dijo Hermy

- Hermione, yo no tengo novia – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ya lo se! – Exclamó la chica exasperada- solo te lo decía para ver si entendías el punto, pero ya veo que contigo es imposible – Y sin más también salió de la casa.

--

Ya tenían media hora de haberse encontrado con Tonks, y los cuatro lusitanos la estaban ayudando a ordenar todas sus cosas en su nuevo escritorio; los cinco hablaban animadamente, Ana sirviéndole de traductor a Diego. Tonks observaba de vez en cuanto a Ana pensando que se le hacía conocida; pero la verdad es que no ponía mucho esfuerzo en recordar de donde, ya que debía apurarse en terminar con su escritorio, además la pelimiel era la que mejor le caía de los cuatro.

- ¿Oigan, y esas bolsas? – preguntó de pronto Tonks, notando que cada uno tenía por lo menos dos.

- Compras – dijo Ana sacando de la caja una de las pocas cosas que quedaban: un portarretrato; la pelimiel se fijó en la foto que había adentro, y palideció notoriamente, el pulso comenzó a temblarle, dejando caer el portarretrato. Todos se giraron a verla; Ana estaba algo alterada.

- ¿Qui…quien es ÉL? – Gritó señalando el portarretrato; los Aurors que estaban a los alrededores la observaron pero ella no pareció notarlo. Diego, Fathine y Paulo la observaban sorprendidos, y Nymphadora, se acercó para recoger el portarretrato, el vidrio se le había hecho añicos; la pelirrosa observó la fotografía, y luego a Ana quien respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Es Remus, mi prometido – dijo.

- ¿TU… TU PROMETIDO? – Gritó Ana fuera de si; tomando del escritorio un portalápices y lanzándoselo a Tonks. La pelirrosa logró esquivarlo, pero Ana ya tenía otras cosas en la mano, y se las lanzaba a una velocidad asombrosa - ¡TU MALDITO PROMETIDO! - seguía gritando.

-- Ana, cálmate – gritó Paulo, pero la chica lo ignoró, los Aurors se acercaron a ellos, para intentar detenerla, pero la chica estaba fuera de control. Fathine intentó lanzarle un hechizo para inmovilizarla, pero con un ligero movimiento de la mano de la pelimiel, un escudo similar al que había aparecido alrededor de Paulo unos minutos atrás, apareció alrededor de ella.

- _"Impedimenta" –_Gritó un Auror´s, pero el hechizo rebotó contra el escudo, haciendo que un par de Aurors tuvieran que lanzarse pecho tierra para no ser alcanzados por el mismo.

- NI CREAS QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE SE CASE CONTIGO – Continuaba Ana – ÉL ES… tu prometido – dijo con tono bajo y deteniéndose, Nymphadora sacó la cabeza de detrás del escritorio para observarla; la pelimiel estaba llorando – es tu prometido – repitió para luego echar a correr.

Fathine, Diego y Paulo la siguieron de inmediato, no era normal que Ana se comportara así, sin razón aparente. Nymphadora se puso de pie y suspiró aliviada.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Dawlish. Ella asintió, y todos los Aurors volvieron a sus lugares; Tonks se dispuso a recoger el portalápices con el que había iniciado el ataque, cuando escuchó que alguien corría hacia ella; se enderezó de inmediato, y sacó la varita, solo por si era Ana nuevamente; pero se equivocó, quien había llegado era Paulo; quien traía un monedero en las manos y corría de prisa.

- Lamentamos lo que hizo Ana, de Verdad – dijo el chico al llegar hasta ella. – Espero que con esto puedas comprar de nuevo todo lo que te rompió y…- le tendió el monedero, y un papelito – Aquí tienes mi número telefónico muñeca. – Y sin más, corrió nuevamente sobre sus pasos. Pero se detuvo nuevamente – ¿Oye, para ir al atrio ahí que subir o bajar?

- Subir – dijo Nymphadora. El chico asintió y esta vez si salió del departamento de Aurors. Nymphadora observó el numero telefónico del chico y luego lo lanzó a la papelera; después abrió el monedero y no pudo evitar abrir también su boca. Adentro debía haber por lo menos cincuenta galeones.

- Tonks – la llamó una voz profunda y lenta. La chica se enderezó de inmediato.

- ¡Señor! – exclamó con respeto al ver entrar a su cubículo a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un hombre calvo, de piel negra, alto con hombros ancho y un pendiente de oro en forma de aro; y que en esos momentos, tenia una serie de carpetas.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó alzando una ceja al ver el desorden.

- Me atacaron – dijo la chica – una adolescente loca – Kingsley sonrió, pero luego volvió a su pose seria.

- Tonks, acabo de hablar con la jefe de Aurors del Ministerio de Magia Portugués, pidiéndole al Ministerio nuestra colaboración en la protección de la hija del ex ministro Joao Aveiro, y de sus amigos – la chica escuchaba en silencio- Ya que se han venido a Inglaterra. He hablado con el Ministro y con Albus y ambos están de acuerdo con la medida; por supuesto, cada uno por diferentes motivos.

Nymphadora no tuvo ninguna dificultad en imaginarse esos motivos: El ministro no quería problemas con Portugal, y Albus por que se estaba seguro que los mortifagos habían provocado la muerte de Joao Aveiro, y quizás irían también por su hija.

- Y ahí es donde tu entras – continuó Kingsley – esta será tu primera misión como mi segunda al mando; tienes que localizar a esos chicos, mantenerlos en constante vigilancia; podrás contar con un grupo de quince Aurors que harán guardias.

- ¡Si Señor! – Dijo Nym seria

- Ten, aquí tienes el expediente de los cuatro chicos – dijo tendiéndole las carpetas; Nymphadora las tomó y abrió la primera, pero al ver la fotografía que había adentro, no pudo evitar pegar un gritó de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kingsley

- Ellos – exclamó Nym abriendo las otras carpetas para ver las fotografías. – Estuvieron aquí hace un rato, de hecho, esta fue la loca que hizo todo este desastre – dijo enseñándole la fotografía de Ana.

- ¿Y no te dejaron alguna dirección, alguna forma de localizarlos? – preguntó.

- Si, uno de ellos me dejo su número telefónico - dijo

- ¿Y que esperas? ¡Búscalo! – le ordenó el Aurors. Tonks corrió de inmediato hacia la papelera, pero ¡HORROR!

- ¡Esta Vacía! – Gritó.

- Tonks, todas las papeleras del Ministerio se vacían cada hora.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – preguntó exasperada, lancé el número ahí. – El Aurors negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

- Ve al departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico, y pídeles revisar la basura – la chica asintió de inmediato y salió, pero Kingsley le semigritó para que lo escuchara – Y luego te vienes a ordenar esto.

--

Eran las seis de la tarde y Sirius hacia ya muchísimo rato que se había rendido, por mas que lo intentó no pudo abrir el cofre que Remus tenía en su habitación. Y en esos momentos, se encontraba en la sala de la casa, observando un álbum de fotografías escolares que había conseguido en la habitación del licántropo.

El animago las observaba una por una, prestándole mayor atención a las que salían Lilly y James.¡Como los extrañaba! Y pensar que habían muerto por su culpa, por haber persuadido a James para que eligiera a Peter Petegreew como el guardián. Unas lágrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar eso.

- Lo siento mucho James – Susurró a la fotografía donde aparecía el merodeador de cabello azabache junto a él, sonriéndole a la cámara. Sirius estuvo observando las fotografías en silencio hasta que llegó a una que le llamó muchísimo la atención: Era la que se habían tomado todos los chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor el día en que terminaron de presentar sus TIMOs. Recordaba perfectamente ese día; James había intentado besar a Lilly y esta lo había golpeado y como muestra estaba que en la foto, el padre de Harry salía con una mejilla roja; a cada lado de James estaban él y Remus respectivamente; el licántropo reía despreocupadamente y él (Sirius) observaba a una chica rubia, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Sophia Farben, y se encontraba entre Remus y Lilly las dos chicas también reían, al parecer de lo mismo que Remus.

Delante de todos ellos, había dos chicas, las gemelas Melissa y Katherine Dawson, ambas con expresión de desagrado por tener a Peter entre ellas. Los tres estaban sentados con pose india. Sirius recordó haber salido con las gemelas en sexto y séptimo curso respectivamente.

Y Para terminar, detrás del grupo donde estaba James; habían tres chicos mas, de derecha a Izquierda eran: Frank Lombotton, de alta estatura, pelinegro con ojos del mismo color; Alice quien tenía un brazo por encima del hombro de Frank y del otro chico que tenía a su izquierda.

Sirius observó a ese chico; por algún motivo no recordaba su nombre, era de alta estatura, cabello castaño claro, liso y ojos azules, además tenía rasgos extranjeros. El animago pasó cerca de cinco minutos observándolo, fue entonces que se percató de otro detalle.

- Que extraño – dijo para si mismo – se supone que en Hogwarts solo aceptan cuarenta alumnos por año, y al dividirlos entre las cuatro casas quedan diez en cada una, cinco chicas y cinco chicos… pero entonces – su voz se apagó y contó a todos los que salían en esa foto - ¡¡Habemos once Gryffindors!! – exclamó sorprendido. Él recordaba haber compartido su habitación con cuatro chicos más, no con cinco.

El animago se exprimió el cerebro durante los próximos cinco minutos, tratando de recordar algo acerca de ese Gryffindor "extra", pero no pudo. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió; Sirius que había estado metido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó, pero al ver a Remus entrar a la sala, cargado de bolsas, se tranquilizó.

- Me asustaste – Exclamó Black.

- Así tendrás la conciencia – dijo Remus divertido, colocando las bolsas en el piso.

- ¿Pasaste toda la tarde comprando solo los ingredientes de la poción matalobos? – preguntó Sirius atónito, a la vez que Remus movía la varita, y la bolsa desaparecía; y luego se sentaba en una silla frente a Sirius.

- No, también fui a Gringotts, compré algunos libros, y visité a los padres de Tonks – dijo Remus. – Por cierto ¿Qué vez ahí? – preguntó señalando el álbum.

- Fotografías del colegio – respondió Sirius – las tomé de tu habitación – Remus frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada – oye… - comenzó Sirius - ¿Tu recuerdas quien es él? – preguntó enseñándole la fotografía que había estado viendo, mas específicamente al misterioso chico de rasgos extranjeros.

Remus observó la fotografía, luego a Sirius y una vez mas la fotografía; luego suspiró y habló con voz algo ronca.

- La verdad es que no me extraña que no lo recuerdes – dijo – después de todo, él solo estudió en Hogwarts dos años, y no se relacionó mucho con nosotros, sus amigos estaban en Revelclaw – Sirius mostró ligera sorpresa en su rostro – él inició Hogwarts en cuarto curso, por que sus padres se habían venido a vivir a Inglaterra; pero luego de los TIMOs, su madre murió y él volvió junto a su padre a Portugal.

- ¿Me vas a decir quien es o me vas a dar su biografía? – preguntó Sirius impaciente; Remus sonrió tristemente y dijo al fin.

- Su nombre era Joao Aveiro – dijo.

Sirius abrió la boca considerablemente, así que de ahí era que le sonaba ese nombre, el había estudiado con Joao Aveiro, con el Ex – Ministro de Magia Portugués; pero entonces, otra duda embargó al animago: si Joao solo había estudiado dos años en Hogwarts y no se había relacionado mucho con ellos, ¿Por qué su muerte había afectado tanto a Remus?

**Mily Black Queen:**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, el proximo estara muchisimo mas rapido, lo prometo._

_**Nareth Black: **Una vez mas disculpen la tardanza, ya el capi cuatro lleva escrito mas de la mitad. _

**Esperamos sus Reviews**


End file.
